The Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe and Angel
by raegan.ramsey
Summary: First time writing. Reviews are welcome. This is what happens when my muse doesn't get to role play with her Peter for a set amount of time. Just a way to explain how the two found each other.


_((Purely for fun because I have no life and my muse happens to be in a roleplay with someone who plays Peter Pevensie. So technically this is what happens when said muse doesn't get to be with her Peter. I own nothing expect my OC Angelica Boots. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis who created The Chronicles of Narnia. This is movie and book based, but AU. I am just borrowing his world for a bit.))_

**The Chronicles of Narnia:**

**The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and the Angel**

Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land

**Prolog ~**

"Boots! Come in child!"

Sighing softly from her place in the tree a young girl of about four sat up from the tree branch she had been laying on. Climbing down from the tree she made sure her appearance was "proper" and hurried towards the voice of the man called Father.

"Ah, Boots. Your Mother has made dinner." Turning the male ducked inside the house, the girl slowly followed him. It wasn't that these people were cruel or even unkind; it was more like they didn't like their own daughter. The woman called Mother never spoke to her child unless it was about how to be a proper young lady. Boots couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had to be proper when she knew she was to be a thief like Father.

Sitting down at the table Boots waited for Mother to serve the food and say a small prayer to the good King. Once it was over, Boots ate slowly. Mother had drilled it into her head that ladies do not rush and never act out of turn. If Boots didn't know better she would say Mother was a royal or something. How her and Father ever met was something of a secret and you could tell it wasn't love keeping them together. Once dinner was done, Father patted Boots on the head and took her for her "lessons".

Boots was called Boots because that was the surname of their family line. The reason for this was due to the fact that many years ago, a male cat arrived in the Forest and was taken in by a poor farmer and his son. Upon the death of the famer the son took over the farm. The cat seeing that the poor boy had no talent for farming or anything took it upon himself to create the life he wanted. Standing up on his hind legs like a human, the cat now known as Puss asked the farm boy to get him a pair of boots and a hat. Upon receiving these items Puss set out to make a life for the boy. And this created the tale known as Puss in Boots.

The untold story is that Puss the cat found a human female he fell in love with. Magic was great in the Forest and finding one with magical abilities wasn't hard. He asked the magic one to make him human so that he may love the woman as she deserved. As with all magic it comes with a price, the price for Puss was he would appear human but he would still have his cat like abilities and would be able to still retrieve things that were needed by those who came to hire him. If the female he loved learned of what he was and accepted him for it, then he would lose his abilities and be completely mortal. For the love of this female he agreed to the terms.

Puss became known as a male who was able to retrieve the most rare and prized procession for people. Over time he did win the hand of the lady he loved and risked all for. They married and had a child, a son. Upon this child's birth, the boy was born with the image of cat ears and a tail. Many at the birthing cried devil and witch craft, Puss came clean about what he was and what he asked for. His wife was horrified at what she had married and born from her body. As soon as she was able to travel she left Puss and his infant son alone. Puss loved his child, raised him to be a good person, taught him how to use the gifts of the cat to travel through the trees, sneak into buildings and leave no trace behind. When the boy was in his teens, the boots that Puss had first asked for were given to the son. With that Puss returned to his original cat form and disappeared into the Forests. The boy knew the story, and knew that one day he too would marry and have children. Through the years the same thing happened over and over again. Boys were born with the image of cat ears and tail at birth, the female would leave. Until the female called Boots was born.

The only female in the line of Puss she was christened with the name of Angelica Dawn Boots. But that was before her mother knew that her daughter was the image of her ancestors. She was born with the ears and tail as the males before her. From that time on, any love the woman felt towards the child was turned to ice. She stayed because the man she married begged her too. At least long enough to teach the child how to be a lady. As Angelica grew, she began to be called Boots by both of those who created her. She never called them her parents if asked, just Father and Mother as titles.

Angelica knew the one called Mother did not love her and if she had a choice, would wish her dead or gone. The house was much better than one would expect from a thief or one people hired to do wrong things. Angelica wondered what Mother was because she had more magic than Father or any before her. The one called Mother was a mystery, she acted as if she was a normal human female but magic calls to magic and Angelica knew Mother was more than she claimed. Though Angelica knew that to ask would only be caused for a beating.

Mother and Father began to call her Boots shortly after she was born, this way they wouldn't give her an identity of her own or make her believe she was loved in anyway. Angelica accepted this and kept quiet, did as she was told and tried to stay out of the way. Time was measured in seasons and the way the sun was in the sky. Angelica was taught the ways of a noble lady though she preferred the ways of a warrior. She learned to fight with a rapier though she was quick to learn how to use a normal sword as well. For a small child she was a quick study and learned all she could on how to survive.

Angelica was gifted with the magic of making doorways to other places. With these doorways she was able to travel to other worlds, lands and bring things home to sell. Because of this her family was well off. Not only was portal making a gift, but she was faster than those before her, she had more cat like features, her eyes were more almond shaped, they were the color of a lions being that golden brown color, she could see in the dark much better than others. Her nails were sharp and seemed more claw like. Her hair grew quickly and curled about half way down her head. She tried to keep it long enough to braid but sometimes she forgot to cut it and Mother would hack it off to her shoulders in jagged cuts.

On Angelica's fifth summer of her birth Mother sat her down and explained to her the ways of a woman's body. And that one day she would be given to a male as his wife. She was told about a woman's time of the month and what would happen during that time. She was told how she should dress and how to care for herself. After that Angelica was sent to bed without supper. When she awoke the next morning it was to a very depressed and almost angry Father. She was slapped and thrown against the wall, blamed for Mothers departure in the middle of the night. When Angelica asked softly where Mother went all Father was able to say was she had gone "home". Angelica didn't question that but knew Mother was not in the Forest or in any of the surroundings kingdoms. Wherever "home" was, it was someplace else. Father trained Angelica even harder to defend herself, to rush her into being able to own the Boots that Father claimed where cursed. A year later was when Father had enough. Grabbing her by her hair he threw her against the wall, feeling anger rise within, Angelica pulled the blades from her boots and took a fighting stance. She was quick but Father was older and wiser and had his sword. Slicing her as much as he could with small cuts that bled, he was able to weaken her. Even with her ability to heal quickly, the small swallow cuts bleed enough that even after they healed, she was still weak. As a final act he stabbed her through the wrist and the thigh holding her to the ground. Growling at his offspring, he tossed the family Boots at her, one hitting her in the head. When Angelica was able to see again the man she had called Father was gone.

Once the blades where pulled from her body she healed as if the blades had never been there. While she knew she could heal she didn't know she could heal that quickly. She tried to live in the home she was raised in, but after a few months she couldn't do it anymore. Not really understanding how the doorways she created worked, she drew a door shape in the middle of the room with no thought but wishing she could have someone who loved her she opened the door she created and stepped inside. Just in time, because a Curse the Evil Queen, also known as Snow White's Step-mother, had cast came rolling over the Forest, removing all those from the Forest to a life of the unknown.

**Chapter 1 ~**

English Countryside, spring 1940

Kirke Manor was a huge museum of a building in the English countryside. It was surrounded by green hills, trees, an apple orchard, a lake and gardens. Angelica didn't know how many years she had lived at Kirk Manor, what she did know was that on that day so long ago she fell out of a wardrobe that belonged to one Professor Digory Kirke. The poor Professor had taken one look at her and shook his head before plucking her off the floor like one would a kitten. And like a wild scared kitten Angelica had started swinging. Because she was such a tiny thing the Professor was able to fend her off. From that day on Professor and her had become family. With them being so far out in the country no one really knew if he had any real family and he paid his employees well enough that not even they would dare say anything to anyone about the wild child the Professor had taken in as his own daughter. The only one who really had a problem was the housekeeper Mrs. Macready. But she didn't really like children anyway.

Angelica still looked young, though by now she was much older. Time seemed to have stopped for her and she didn't mind. Papa, as she had started to call the Professor about a year or so after she had arrived, encouraged her to be herself. Climb trees and run and play. And yes, he hired tutors to come spend six months each year to teach her normal education as well as formal ones. And perhaps not so formal or normal, such as archery and swordsmanship. Mrs. Macready took it upon herself to teach Angelica how to be a lady and when Angelica showed more poise and class than Mrs. Macready thought she had, she left the girl on her own. Breakfast and dinner where the most formal affairs at the Manor, it was during these times that Angelica had to show her Papa all that she had learned and he would smile and kiss her forehead, telling her she was special and was otherworldly. At breakfast on this particular day, she was informed that they would have guests. Due to the air raids happening in the cities by the Germans, a friend's children would be coming to stay with them for an unknown amount of time. Angelica wasn't sure about children, but she agreed to show them around for as Mrs. Macready put it, Angelica was the Lady of the house.

After lunch that same day, Mrs. Macready readied the horse and buggy and went to the small train platform to collect the guests. Angelica spent that time with the Professor in his study, showing him what her Sword Master had taught her so far, she was even able to spar with him for a bit. After that she practiced her magic from the spell books Papa had collected over the years. She even created portals, opening them but never knowing where they went for she never went in. It was getting close to dinner time, the scents and sounds of the other servants setting the table and preparing the food drifting up to the fourth floor. Hearing the hooves of the horse had Angelica moving to the window, Mrs. Macready had returned, four heads could be seen in the cart behind her though from this height and distance she wasn't able to make who they were. "Papa, Mrs. Macready and the children are here."

Closing his book Professor Kirke , looked at his daughter and nodded. "Then I suppose as host and hostess we must go down to greet them." Standing he held out his hand and once Angelica's was firmly within his own they walked down stairs, never mind that Angelica was bare foot and in a dress that was too long for her small height. Professor indulged the girl a little too much and perhaps way to often but he wanted her to be happy and the only shoes she ever wore were the knee high pirate type boots she said where a family tradition. With the things he knew she could do and the worlds she had seen, who was he to disagree with her?

Laughing Angelica gazed up at the man who took her in and she was proud to call her Papa. He wasn't handsome or even young enough to have a child her age but he loved her and that was what mattered in her mind. She could hear the 'rules' Mrs. Macready was telling the others. "The professor isn't used to having so many children about. There are rules that will be followed, No shouting or running and no improper use of the dumbwaiter." Angelica had to grin at that. Her first few months here she had found the dumbwaiter and used it to go up and down the floors of the house. Her Papa had only laughed but in her unkempt state she had scared the housekeeper and the maids each time they opened the thing, Mrs. Macready raised her voice "NO touching of the historical artifacts. And No disturbing the Professor." Footsteps could be heard continuing up the stairs. Hearing Mrs. Macready talk like that when the Professor had wanted the children here, had raised the hairs on her neck. She growled softly in her throat at the 'rules' this kids were being told. Looking at her Papa for approval she smiled slightly when he nodded his head and motioned with a hand for her to go ahead.

Standing on the second floor landing Angelica put on her meanest glare, which for a small girl in a too long dress and wildly curly hair and bare foot it didn't look like much. But it did stop the Macready from speaking and putting a hand over her heart, "Mrs. Macready, I am pretty sure that isn't the proper way to treat guests. Even if they are not guests you approve of."

Mrs. Macready looked up at the Professor with a shocked expression but when she saw him giving her almost the same look as the child she bowed her head. "I am sorry Professor, Lady Kirke. Please forgive me. Allow me to introduce our guests, Professor Kirke, Lady Kirke, these are the Pevensie children." She turned to the children for she never learned their names.

The oldest boy with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that kept getting his eyes stepped forward. He held himself stiffly as if he was trying to be older and wiser than he should be. To Angelica she could understand why, she was that way before tumbling out of a wardrobe years ago. The boy inclined his head to Angelica and Professor, "My name is Peter I am 16, this is Susan, she is 15," he pointed to a pale skinned female with bright blue eyes and long curly almost black hair. "Edmund is 13" Edmund stepped forward with a frown on his features. He too was dark hair and pale but he had brown eyes. "The little one is Lucy, she is 10" a smaller girl stepped out from behind Peter, she had hazel eyes and almost reddish-brown hair that reached to just about her ears. Angelica thought she was a cute little thing. Once more Peter spoke "Thank you Professor Kirke for letting us stay here. I know you were friends with our father."

"Yes, Andrew and I were good friends in my younger days. It was the least I could do when Helen called asking for you four to come stay during the fighting." Laying a hand on Angelica's shoulder he smiled fondly down at her "Besides, my Lady Lioness here could use some interaction with people her own age. I smell dinner, Mrs. Macready?"

"Oh yes sir, Please, I'll make sure everything is ready." Mrs. Macready hurried after her employer, leaving the children on the landing. Smiling softly at her Papa and his one track mind at times, she turned her smile on the kids. Seeing them staring at her she lifted a shoulder "It's nice to meet you all. I'll show you to your rooms and then we can go to dinner. Sound alright?" Angelica turned to go upstairs, lifting her skirt enough that the others could see her bare feet.

"Does the Professor not give you shoes?" asked Lucy in a whisper.

Angelica giggled before turning to look at the little one "Papa has given me shoes for every reason you can think of. But I prefer the boots I had one when I arrived here. I was just outside and didn't put them on when I came back in. Suppose proper attire is required for dinner. Especially with guests, though you may end up more as family if Papa has a say." She stopped in front of a door and opened it. Stepping in and letting the others file in after her. "This is, I guess, the lounge?" she lifted a shoulder for a lack of a better name to call the main room they were all standing in. "My room is the door to the right; Macready put the girls in the middle and you brothers on the left. That way you could be close." She watched them go to the doors and open them, the girls gasped at the sight.

The rooms were not the grandest or biggest by far in the manor but each room was big enough to have their own bathroom attached and still have room for two beds, dressers, a fireplace, sofa's and a window seat. While Angelica's room was twice that size she only had a single bed and a dresser in hers. Half the space was taken up by floor to ceiling bookshelves and a desk. Smiling softly she stood by her bedroom door. "I'll let you all get settled. Please knock on my door when you're ready, I'll show you how to get to the dining hall." before she could enter her own room she was almost knocked over, shouts of "Lucy!" where what made her realize what had happened. Laying her hand on the child's head she smiled softly at her.

"Thank you. The room is beautiful." Said Lucy, squeezing Angelica tightly.

"Lucy makes friends with everyone. Come on Lucy, Lady Kirke needs to get changed for dinner. We need to unpack." Pulling his sister from Angelica, Peter smiled at the girl. Startled at the smile, Angelica blushed a light shade of pink before whispering "Angelica."

Peter turned to look at the girl, sending Lucy into the room with Susan. He smiled wider, "Angelica?"

Angelica just nodded "My name.. Its.. Its Angelica."

"It's nice to meet you Angelica. Give us a few minutes to get ready?"

Angelica sputtered before nodding again "I won't go down without you four." She quickly slipped into her room, the door clicking in place softly.

Peter just smiled as he went across the room to his door, before closing it too.

**Chapter 2 ~**

Angelica changed into a light purple shirt and a navy blue skirt, her pirate boots were on her feet and her hair had been brushed and pulled back with a ribbon. Though the curls still escaped the tie and fell around her cheeks and neck. Leaving her room she was surprised to see all four children sitting in the main room. "Hello. I guess you're ready?"

Lucy smiled and ran up to Angelica, taking her hand in hers. "Oh yes, the room is wonderful! It's like I don't have to share with Susan at all."

Susan rolled her eyes and gave a humph sound while Edmund snorted and Peter sighed. "Forgive our sister; she will talk your ear off if you let her."

Angelica blinked up at Peter, "It's alright. I don't mind listening if she doesn't mind talking." Hearing a stomach rumble, Angelica looked over at Edmund with a smile "Hungry?"

This time Edmund turned pink before looking away. Peter chuckled before motioning with his hand, "Please Lady Angelica, lead the way?"

Nodding, Lucy's hand still tucked into hers, she led them down two flights of stairs and across two hallways before the dining room came into sight. Macready almost pounced on them "Took you all long enough. Hurry up hurry up."

Angelica almost growled at how rude Macready was being. Macready once more backed up from Angelica before going to the kitchen. Professor Kirke was already at the head of the table and looked up when the children came into the room. "My Little Lioness, children. Come come, sit down sit down. I am not sure what is for dinner but it sure smells good."

Angelica blushed again at the title her Papa called her, Edmund not one to pass up a good reason to get information looked at the Professor as he and Peter sat down across from Angelica and the girls "Why do you call her "Lioness" Professor Kirke?"

Peter and the girls wanted to know as well and looked at the Professor. The Professor chuckled, looking at his adopted daughter "She has the spirit of one. Her eyes are cat shaped, the color is golden and in the sun her hair shines like the great cats fur does. She is spirited and fierce and she can wield a sword better than many I have come into contact with. Not to mention I have fondness for the wild cats. And when she arrived on my doorstep she was more wild than child." He chuckled at the memory.

Angelica smiled at her Papa as the memory of her first few days here flooded her mind; she nodded her head at all he said. "Lady Lioness is his nick name for me. Though many of the adults call me Lady Kirke or Boots." She said softly.

Susan being the next closest one looked at her like she was crazy "Boots? What sort of name is that?"

"Su!" Peter said harshly.

Angelica waved her hand in his direction "It's alright Peter. I don't mind answering Susan's question. It's because of the boots I wear and it was my birth family's last name." nods at the maid as she placed the soup before each of them.

Edmund stared at Angelica for a moment "So you're not really the Professors kid?"

Peter kicked him under the table; Edmund hissed through his teeth and sent Peter a glare. Susan turned her face away in embracement while Lucy and Angelica giggled into their napkins. Even Professor Kirke smiled. "No.. Edmund isn't it? No, she is not my flesh and blood but sometimes you are granted things you didn't even know you needed until its right in front of you."

Angelica smiled at the older man, grateful each day that she hadn't known how to properly use her portals and had found him. He was the father she should have had from the start and because of him; she knew she was growing as she should have.

Dinner passed by without more questions and soon they were being excused for the night. "Angie.. what is there to do here?" Lucy asked as they all climbed the stairs, Angelica squeezed the little girl's hand.

"Well.. there are gardens, a lake, the trees and the orchard. My days are usually spent outside when I do not have lessons."

Both Susan and Edmund looked at the back of Angelica's head "You have school?" they both said.

Angelica looked at them as they entered the main room, "Yes, didn't you? Tutors come here for six months out of the year to teach me what you all would learn in a class room setting. I also learn archery, sword fighting, horseback riding and anything else Papa thinks I should learn or I wish to learn." She sat down on one of the sofas, Lucy curling up next to her, her head going to Angelica's lap. Angelica smiled, her hands moving to play with Lucy's hair.

Susan sat down across from them, not sure she liked the way Lucy was clinging to Angelica, she was a little jealous if she had to name the feeling. Angelica wasn't much older than Edmund and younger than Peter but she seemed older and younger at the same time. Very confusing for the book smart female. Peter sat in the armchair between the two sofas. He couldn't help but admire Angelica, she was something and he did get glimpses of the lion the Professor said lived within. He was intrigue by her like no other female had before. Edmund roamed the room, tired but not ready for sleep.

Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Angie? Will you play with me tomorrow?"

Angelica smiled, "Yes Lucy, I'll play with you."

Seeing the yawn both Susan and Peter stood up "Come Lu, it's time for bed." Peter picked up a softly protesting Lucy and carried her to the girls room, Susan and Edmund following.

Angelica remained in the sitting room even after the boys left the girl's room and entered their own. She moved around the room before going to one of the window seats and sitting down. She put her forehead onto the glass before opening the window. Rain was in the air, and she smiled to herself. Dancing in the rain was frowned upon by the Macready, but Angelica loved it. Papa allowed it, saying she should be a child, because Lord only knew what she had to do where she had been born. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that Angelica went to her room and laid down. Once the rain officially started she woke back up and smiled, she threw on one of the longer dresses, this one a peach color that dragged on the floor and hurried from the room. She took the servants stairway and rushed outside.

**Chapter 3 ~**

Peter woke to the sound of rain on the window. Getting up from bed he looked outside, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he really saw what he was seeing. Pushing open the window to see better he smiled in spite of himself. Angelica was outside in the rain, the dress she had on one of ages past, she danced and twirled in the rain. The skirt and her hair moving about her body as she twirled to the music only she could hear. He had to smile, her name suited her well, she really looked like an Angel. Hearing his brother stir, Peter shut the window and went to the bathroom to clean up. He didn't want his brother seeing Angel like that.

An hour or two later, Angelica snuck back inside. She carried her dress over her arm and wore nothing but her corset and bloomers. Slipping into the sitting room she hurried over to her bedroom door only to hear a startled groan from behind her. Already knowing she had been caught, she turned, the dress held over her like a shield, "Good Morning Peter."

Peter had been sitting on the window seat in the alcove watching the rain and waiting for his siblings to wake up when he heard the main door ghost open. Turning he had watched a rain soaked Angelica slip inside; It wasn't until she had passed the window that he realized she wasn't officially dressed. Standing he walked over to her, smiling as the scent of sunflowers and rain hit his nose. "Good Morning Angel."

Angelica looked up at him. No one had ever shortened her name before, Lucy calling her Angie didn't count, that just sounded odd even for her ears. Blushing at being caught in her undergarments and dripping water on the floor Angelica looked back at her feet again. "Umm… I.. I really.. should… I should get cleaned up." She reached behind her to open the door, missing the door knob a few times. Peter only smiled and reached around her to open the door. "You dance beautifully Angel. You didn't look human." He quickly placed a kiss to the top of her wet head and gently pushed her into her room before closing the door and sitting down in the armchair to wait for the others.

Angelica didn't know what just happened. She hung her dress over the bathroom curtain rod to dry and dried herself off. Returning to her room, she got dressed in a knee length black pleated skirt, a short sleeved button down pale blue shirt. She sighed softly while putting on stockings and then her boots. Today was a day to be barefoot and relax. But there were others here so she couldn't. Leaving her hair down to dry she quietly made her way back to the sitting room. She was surprised to see Peter the only one awake. "Do we wake the others for breakfast or go down ourselves?"

Peter knew he should wake his siblings, or at least wait for them but Lucy and Edmund would sleep because of the rain and Susan would have her nose in a book if Lucy wasn't awake yet. Standing and offering Angelica his arm he smiled "I am hungry and I am pretty sure you are as well. Let's let them sleep and we can bring something up to them?"

Angelica nodded, putting her arm through Peter's as the two left the room to go downstairs. Peter was acting rather old fashioned, which was something he often got teased about. He never knew why he acted as he did at times, only that this time felt extremely right. Edmund was wicked awful about teasing him for his old fashioned behavior, while their mother wanted them to act like gentlemen; Peter was sometimes medieval with his knightly behavior. Even Helen would just shake her head and sigh. Once in the dining hall, Peter led Angelica to her chair and pushed her in. Professor saw all this and hid his smile behind his notes. Peter sat down across from Angelica and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well my Lady Lioness?" asked Professor, taking a spoonful of oatmeal from his bowl. "It's also raining, did you dance?"

Angelica swallowed her oatmeal and smiled brightly at her Papa. "I slept very well Papa. And you already know the answer to the dancing. It is raining after all." She threw her arms in the air in her excitement, earning a disapproving glare from the Macready. Smiling, Angelica lowered her arms and continued to eat her oatmeal. Peter couldn't help smiling at her, she wasn't gorgeous like so many back home in Finchley, nor did she try to be. Peter ate his oatmeal and then whatever was on the sideboard as well. By the time the three of them were on their second helping of eggs and sausage, Edmund, Susan and Lucy appeared. They still looked sleepy, but Edmund woke rather quickly when he saw the food. Sitting down he began to stuff his face.

"Slow down Edmund, I don't think the Professor will starve you." Said Susan from across the table. Lucy just watched as Edmund stuffed his face as if he had never eaten before. Peter only shook his head and looked over at Angelica who was just smiling at Edmund. The Professor just shook his head, "We eat like this on a normal day don't we my Lioness? And there is plenty to go around." Looks at the girls next to Angelica, "Eat, eat. Princess, I'll be in my study if you need anything. Perhaps you can teach Peter to dance?" laughing and patting Angelica on the head, Professor left the room to retire to his study for more research.

Once he was gone, Angelica looked around at the faces of the others. Peter was the only one who wasn't looking at her in shock. "What?" she whispered.

Peter got up and went to her. Lifting her chin in his hand, "Next time, I wish to dance with you. For now, I think we should have a tour while these three eat." He stood up and offered his arm once more. Angelica looked at the others, Edmund was once more eating, Lucy was all smiles and Susan just nodded her head. Nodding her own head, Angelica placed her arm once more in Peters and took him on a tour of the Manor. By the time they were done, the others had retired to the lounge of their suite once more.

**Chapter 4 ~**

Peter led Angelica into the room, she let go of his arm and felt the loss, moving to the window seat to watch the rain with Lucy, Peter sighed, rubbing his arm where the heat from her hand was still felt. He laid his own over the mark, wanting to trap the memory there. He sat in the chair while Susan opened up a thick book and asked him a word.

"Gastro vascular?" Susan asked Peter. "Peter, answer me!" she demanded when Peter made no move to respond.

Sighing and pulling his mind from the Angel behind him he looked at his sister, "Is it Latin?"

Susan looked back at the book for a moment before she looked back up at Peter "yes"

Edmund had been under one of the tables and came up to stand behind the sofa Susan was sitting on, "Is it Latin for the dumbest game ever?"

Peter tried not to crack a smile to encourage Edmund but he couldn't help it, especially after hearing the giggles from behind him. He liked that Lucy was able to laugh again and hearing Angel laugh was pleasing. Peter didn't look too closely at the new feelings, though he did decide he was developing a crush on the golden eyed girl.

Angelica giggled as Susan tried to play, though by the way the boys were acting they wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Lucy looked outside once more before going to Peter with her big hazel eyes , tugging on Peter's arm Lucy gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "We can play hide in seek?"

Peter tilted his head to look at his little sister, groaning softly at the idea of the game "But we are already having _so_ much fun with the game Susan picked."

Lucy shook her head, "No, let's play hide and seek. Please Peter? Pretty please." She looked over at Angelica with a huge smile and back at Peter. "I bet Angie will play too."

Peter turned to look at Angelica behind him, she gave him a smile and a nod and Peter turned back to Lucy " 1…2…3…" he started.

"What?... "Shouted an irritated Edmund as Angelica and Lucy giggled as they ran from the room. Susan huffed but closed the book and set it on the table before she too ran from the room. Edmund grumbled as he left Peter in the chair to finish counting.

Angelica and Lucy hurried through the hallways, moving between rooms that had hidden panels in them. They could hear Peter still counting, and Angelica led Lucy to the one room she kept finding herself in, the room with only a covered wardrobe in it. "Come on, Angie.. We can hide behind this." Lucy stated as she took hold of the cloth and pulled. The covering came down in one smooth move, revealing the oak wardrobe behind it. "Ohhh" breathed Lucy.

Angelica laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Lucy could only nod. They heard Peter yell out that he was coming, and the girls opened the doors and stepped inside. The wardrobe was filled with fur coats, so the girls moved as far back as they could, only they kept going.

Crunch.

Angelica grabbed onto Lucy, pulling her tightly to her as her foot made impact with the cold ground behind them. Turning slowly with Lucy behind her, she could only stare at the Winter Wonderland before them. "Oh.. my" whispered Angelica.

Lucy giggled, moving out from behind Angelica, "Angie… its snow!"

Both girls smiled at each other and began to have a snow ball fight. They didn't bother to look at their surroundings as they played, throwing snowballs, making a snowman and then snow angels. It wasn't until they reached a lamp post in the middle of the woods that they both realized they had come further than they thought. Lucy moved around the post, looking at it up and down. "How does it stay lit Angie?"

Angelica could only shrug. "Magic?" she rubbed her arms, her skin itchy. She could feel the magic in the air now that they had stopped playing. It crawled across her skin, making the hair on her neck stand up. "Lucy… come on. Please." She held her hand out for Lucy to take.

Looking at the other girl Lucy did take her hand, she didn't know if it was the tone of her voice or the way she was watching the trees around them. But she clung to the older girls hand, moving behind her somewhat. "Magic? Magic isn't real."

Angelica could only smile down at the girl, for her magic wasn't real, but for a girl who could make doorways to other worlds and who once lived where magic was everyday life, she knew it was real. A twig snapped a few feet from them, causing the girls to whirl around in fear. A shadow came from the tree line. Both girls screamed, this in turn caused the shadow to scream as well. Angelica hid Lucy behind her, and the shadow ducked behind a tree, after dropping the items it had apparently been holding.

Both girls peeked around the lamp post, not that it was big enough or wide enough to actually hide them from anyone. They watched as the shadow came back into the light. He had the upper body of a man and the lower body of a deer or goat. Angelica tilted her head in confusion, while Lucy stared in wonder. "Your.. Your.. Are you a faun?" Angelica asked.

The man.. stopped picking up his items to stare at the girls. "Good gracious!" he exclaimed as he hurried to gather his items once more. Both girls ran over to help him, Angelica held a few boxes while Lucy handed him his umbrella. "Good Afternoon" said Lucy softly.

The man looked the girls over, only realizing both had spoken. Looking at Angelica he stepped back in shock, her resemblance was uncanny though he didn't say such. "Yes, yes, I am a faun. Perchance… perchance are you Daughters of Eve?"

Lucy gazed up at Angelica with confusion before turning back to the faun. "I am a daughter of Helen. My name is Lucy. This is Angelica; she's a daughter of… "she looked up at Angelica, not sure whose daughter she was.

Angelica sighed and shook her head, somehow understanding what the faun was really asking. "Lucy is a human. I am… "she trailed off, because she wasn't really sure what she was.

The faun looked at her again, "Half Narnian, dear girl."

"What's Narnia?" asked Lucy, still holding the umbrella.

"What's Narnia? OH my! Your standing in it child. All that is between the lamp post and the great castle of Cair Paraval on the Eastern Sea. Every icicle and snowflake is Narnia. And did you both come from the Wild Woods of the West?"

Angelica shook her head, "No sir, we came through a wardrobe at my Papa's house in a spare room."

"Well no matter. My name is Tumnus, would you both care to come to my home for tea and cakes? If we stand out here much longer we shall catch a cold." He said as he took his umbrella from Lucy.

Lucy looked at Angelica, she sighed and took the girls hand "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to get warm for a bit."

Mr. Tumnus as Lucy had christened him smiled happily and led the way to his home in the rocks. The girls were in awe of Mr. Tumnus' home, they sat on the chairs near the fire, warming their hands in front of it. Mr. Tumnus, put a kettle on and set out cakes and cookies. Once the tea was ready he poured each girl a cup as Lucy talked about her siblings back in Spare Oom. Angelica watched with curious eyes.

Once tea and cakes had been served and the girls were enjoying the fire, Mr. Tumnus talked to them about the springs that used to grace the land, long before the Winter came. He pulled out a flute and began to play. Lucy gazed into the fire, tugging on Angelica's arm to get her to watch as well. Angelica stared at the flames, watching the fire people dance. It wasn't until she saw the face of a lion that she jumped from her seat, pulling Lucy up with her. Putting Lucy behind her she looked around at the dark little home. Her cat eyes scanning the room to see curled up on the floor. Angelica slowly inched her way towards the door.

"It's no use you know." He whispered sadly.

Angelica kept moving towards the door. Lucy looked around the older girl, eyes wide with fright "What is no use?"

Mr. Tumnus sniffled, tears falling from his eyes. He watched the girls, the lion in a female body who was protecting the Daughter of Eve as if she were a cub. began to cry in earnest now. Angelica sighed, moving with Lucy to his side. Lucy took the hankie that Angelica handed her and wiped at ' eyes. "Don't cry . "

Angelica sighed again, looking around the now cold room. "What have you done?" she half whispered, half growled at him.

blew his nose and wiped his eyes, staring at first Lucy and then Angelica. "Why.. Kidnapping you. The White Witch has decreed that any human entering Narnia should be given over to her. Once I knew a Daughter of Eve and a Halfling were here I had to do something."

Lucy looked at Angelica who seemed to be growling like an animal under her breath and who was still weeping. "Who is the White Witch?"

"Why the one who makes it Winter. Always Winter in Narina. Never Christmas. Her power is cold and ice." Said , standing up. "Well, right. Now." He put on his red scarf and grabbed Lucy by the hand, holding out his other for Angelica. "Let's get you both back to the Wardrobe of Spare Oom."

Still not sure about trusting him with Lucy, Angelica took Lucy's hand and held it in her own, nodding at the door "Let's go."

Knowing that this protector wouldn't allow harm to fall on the girl, nodded as well and hurried from his home in the rocks. He half ran, half walked the girls back to the lamp post, staying to the shadows. Panting for breath looked around the clearing, looking at the girls he whispered "Can you find your way back Daughter of Eve and Halfling?"

Angelica growled at him, taking Lucy by the hand "Yes, I can see how to leave from here." She narrowed her eyes on the faun before smiling and kissing his cheek "Be safe dear ."

Lucy smiled at Angelica and hugged the faun tightly "Oh do be safe ."

"Hurry now, she has spies everywhere in these woods." He watched as the girls vanished into the trees before he adjusted his scarf and hurried back home. Praying to the great lion that he would remain safe.

The girls fell from the wardrobe; Angelica smiled "Just like how I first came to live here."

Lucy blinked at the girl "You fell from the wardrobe? You've been to Narnia before?"

Angelica shook her head, "No Lu, the place I was born was a place where Fairy Tales came from. My boots?" she pointed at the boots she had on. "Really are a family thing. My great whatever, was Puss in Boots, the cat in the fairy tales." She stood up and helped Lucy to her feet as well.

Lucy watched the older girl with wide eyed. "Really? Oh that's just as wonderful as and Narnia! OH!" her hazel eyes went wide. "We have been gone hours. I hope they aren't worried about us." Turning Lucy raced from the room shouting "We are here, we are here. Don't worry, we came back"

Angelica just sighed; she could hear Peter walking around one floor below them. The game wasn't over yet, though it appeared it would be rather quickly. She hurried up after Lucy, knowing the others they wouldn't believe either of them. And she could have lost a new friend in Peter after all this.

**Chapter 5 ~**

Lucy rushed from the room, shouting that they had come back and they weren't missing. Edmund peeked out from behind the curtain he was hiding behind "Shhhh, he's coming!" Lucy stopped running and stood watching as Peter came up the stairs. He stopped as he saw Edmund, Lucy and Angelica standing in the middle of the landing. "I don't think Lucy wants to play this game anymore."

Lucy looked back at Angelica before taking her hand; she turned back to her siblings. "You didn't wonder where we were?" tears where gathering in her eyes.

Edmund snorted, "That was the point of the game! He was seeking you! You know _hide and seek_?"

Angelica hissed through her teeth at the way this boy, this _brother _was behaving towards his little sister. He has some anger issues and Angelica wanted to set him straight. Feeling Lucy squeeze her hand she took a deep breath and looked at Peter. Susan came out from her hiding place inside an empty wooden box, "Does this mean I win?"

Lucy could only shake her head at the others, her hand tightening on Angelica's. "We've been gone for hours. Angelica and I went through the wardrobe. Come on!" she grabbed Peter's hand in her other one and pulled Angelica and Peter back to the room with the wardrobe. "Angie and I went in the wardrobe. We met a faun named and had tea and cakes at his home in the mountain. It's always Winter there in Narnia and the White Witch makes it so Christmas never comes and no flowers grow."

Susan being the most practical of the group opened the doors and stepped inside. She knocked on the back of the wardrobe, while Edmund had gone behind the wardrobe. Hearing Susan's knock, he knocked back. Peter sighed at Lucy and Angelica. "Lu, the only wood in the wardrobe is the back of it." He turned to walk out of the room "One game at a time Lucy, we don't all have your imagination."

Lucy almost growled at them, Angelica hid a smile behind her free hand, her other one still clutched in Lucy's "But I didn't imagine it! I promise. Angie was there too!" she backed up against the older girl, tears running down her cheeks.

Peter sighed and Susan turned to look at both girls, a look of sadness on her face "That is enough Lucy. And I can't believe Miss Kirke would encourage you either. She's my age."

Angelica could only frown at the girl, "Older actually, but my age isn't the point. Narina is. And I know it's real."

Edmund smirked "Well I believe you Lu."

Lucy looked hopefully up at her brother "Really?"

Edmunds smirk grew bigger and Angelica wanted to slap him "Sure, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" he cackled as he headed for the door.

Angelica pulled Lucy closer to her, protecting her once more. Before she could say anything Peter spoke up "Just stop it Edmund! You always end up making things worse, why don't you grow up already?"

Edmunds smirk turned to a frown "Shut up Peter! You're not dad, stop trying to be him for once!" he ran from the room, his footsteps fading down the stairs.

Susan gave Peter a disapproving look "Well, you handled that nicely!" looking at Angelica and Lucy she followed after Edmund.

Lucy looked at Peter with a pleading expression, one that was mirrored in Angelica's eyes, "Peter, it was really real."  
"That's enough Lucy. No more pretend. And Susan's right, Miss Kirke shouldn't encourage you."

Lucy let the tears flow, letting go of Angelica's hand she too fled the room, her cries of anguish being heard as she left. Angelica could only stare at Peter. "Some things can't be seen with only your eyes Master Pevensie, sometimes you have to feel them with your heart too." She walked past him almost to the door before Peter grabbed her arm.

Peter stared into the golden brown of the girls eyes, shaking his head as those eyes seemed to shift in color, almost glowing with knowledge no other had. "What are you? Better yet, _Who _are you?"

"I am who I am Master Pevenise. But sadly, you don't believe anything and you're wanting to grow up before you should. Yes, you are the oldest sibling, but you're not their father and they aren't your children. Be their brother and let them be kids." She pulled her arm form his hold and walked away. She needed to do something to release the pent up feelings that were coursing through her. She needed to see her Papa.

"Miss Kirke… "

Angelica turned to face Peter once more. She waited till he spoke again.

Peter stood stiffly once more, hands clenched at his sides, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from being around my little sister for the rest of the time we are under your roof."

Angelica felt her mouth drop open, a growl rumbling from her throat, she shook her head, curls flying around her head "No. I won't. Lucy needs someone who will let her be a child. Wars happen all over, people do change, but children should stay children for as long as they can. I won't abandon her like I was. Papa taught me what being a child is supposed to be. Not being confined to rules and regulations like adults do because they forget what it's like to dream. I will encourage Lucy to be a child, because she is. You Master Pevensie can try all you want to prevent things from happening but they do happen. Just make sure that when they do, you truly understand." With that she turned and ran from him.

Peter could only stare at where Angelica had been. He slumped against the wall, resting his head on his raised knees. He couldn't believe that he had acted like he had. Angelica was so different from the girls at home. She was pulling him to her and she wasn't even trying. His siblings and her were right, he was acting like the parent instead of the brother. He was the man of the house but… perhaps; he shouldn't be so strict or controlling. Standing he wiped the tears from his face and went to explore on his own.

Later that night, Angelica heard her door whisper open. Sitting up in bed she saw Lucy standing in the doorway with a candle in her hand. Rubbing the sleep form her eyes, Angelica smiled and slipped her bare feet into her boots. She grabbed her robe and followed Lucy from the room. Laughing softly the two girls raced towards the wardrobe. Slipping inside, the girls ran towards ' house for a second time. They didn't realize Edmund had followed them.

Hours later the girls returned to the lamp post, sliding to a stop at seeing another figure standing there. Lucy smiled and raced to the figure. Angelica reached for the girl but missed, a hiss escaping her lips. "Edmund!" Lucy hugged the other boy. Edmund pushed her off, a frown on his face. "Oh Edmund, Angie and I saw Mr. Tumnus, he's okay the Witch didn't take him. She doesn't know that Angie and I were with him."

"Who's the Witch?" he asked shifting back and forth in the snow.

Angelica sniffed, icy cold magic clinging to Edmund like a second skin. She laid her hands on Lucy's shoulders, pulling her away from her brother. Lucy looked up at Angelica with a confused look on her face. Angelica stared at Edmund making him shift even more, "The Witch, she calls herself Queen of Narnia, but she isn't really a royal."

Lucy looked at her brother for the first time since seeing him under the lamp post "Edmund, what's wrong? You look awful."

Edmund frowned, spitting the words like venom "What do you expect! Its freezing and we are in our night clothes. How do we get out of here?"

Lucy looked back and forth between Angelica and Edmund, before taking Edmunds hand and leading him towards the path to the wardrobe. Angelica watched them go before looking around, the trees starting to move on their own since the wind was so still. Angelica rubbed her arms and hurried after the siblings.

Lucy's voice could be heard before Angelica even made it into their room. She saw Susan standing in the door way of the boy's room, "Lucy, you've been dreaming." Angelica snorted at this, but said nothing.

Lucy turned to her sister, "No, I wasn't, Angie was with me and we found Edmund there too."

Peter sat up in bed, looking at his siblings and then Angelica before looking at Edmund "You saw the faun?"

Edmund shifted on his feet, his slippers making squishing sounds as he did so, "I-I-I-I was just playing along with them. You know little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy had tears running down her cheeks by the time Edmund had finished his little speech, she ran from the room, hitting Edmund as she passed him. Susan shook her head at her brother and walked after Lucy, Peter jumped from the bed and pushed Edmund over, "Now look what you did." As he too followed after the girls. Angelica could only stare at the smug boy on the bed, "You're not anymore a man than your brother Master Pevensie. Be careful how you treat others because you may end up needing them one day." She ran after the others leaving a confused Edmund in the room.

The three found Lucy crying into the Professors waist coat. Angelica only shook her head at her Papa before moving to stand next to him and Lucy. Mrs. Macready came stomping from her room "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables –OH!, Professor! I am so sorry they disturbed you!"

The Professor looked at his daughter, laying a hand on her brown curls, before moving Lucy from him and turning her to Macready. "Its fine, I was on my way to check on my little Princess anyway. I am sure there is a _logical _explanation for all this fuss. Take this small one to the kitchens for some hot chocolate."

Macready sniffed, gathering her house coat more snuggly around her while taking Lucy by the shoulder, "Yes, Professor, come child"

As Peter and Susan watched the Macready take Lucy, they tried to sneak off, but Professor made a noise, he wrapped his arm around Angelica and motioned with his other hand for the two to follow. They entered into his study, smiling at Angelica as she curled up in a chair next to his desk, the other two sit on the sofa in front. The Professor sat behind his desk, silent as he stuffed his pipe with tobacco and lit it. He smiled as the two fidgeted.

Trying to keep a straight face, he puffed once or twice before speaking, "You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper."

Peter sighed softly, standing and pulling Susan up with, "So sorry sir, it won't happen again. Come on Susan."

The Professor just laughed, "Sit down young man. My housekeepers balance has been off since Angelica came tumbling from the wardrobe herself ten years ago."

Susan and Peter both looked at Angelica as she sat curled in the chair next to the desk. She nodded at what the Professor said. "No , I didn't come from Narnia. But another place."

The Professor looked at his daughter, "Narnia? Well now.. Angelica, be a dear and go fetch The Book for me. I do believe Master Pevensie has some reading to do."

Angelica gasped and stood up "Papa… ?"

"It's time child. Go get it., I know you have read it, at least what has been written so far. Go on, I'd like to speak to these two."

Nodding, Angelica left them alone with the Professor, Peter, grabbed her arm in passing. She smiled at him, laying her hand over his. He smiled back and let her go. Things almost alright between them, he turned back to the Professor once Angelica had closed the door behind her.

"It's our sister sir." Said Susan.

"Yes, the one was crying on me."

"Yes, she is very upset." Said Susan as she sat back down.

The Professor smiled around the lip of his pipe, "Well yes, hence the crying"

Peter shook his head, "We can handle this on our own. Come on Su." He tried to pull Susan up from the couch.

"Oh yes, I can see just how well you are _handling_ it young man. Sit back down"

Peter sat though he wasn't too happy about it. Susan looked at him then back at the Professor, "Lucy thinks she found some other world in the wardrobe upstairs."

One puff, two puffs "What was it like?"

Susan snorted in a very unlady-like way before answering, "Like talking to a lunatic!"

The Professor shook his head, "Not your sister, the forest."

Peter stared, "You believe she went there?"

"Don't you? And if Angelica has been there then I have no doubt to believe your sister speaks the truth."

"It's not logically possible to find a world in a wardrobe!" yelled Susan as she sat up straight on the sofa.

The Professor tsked as Angelica came back to the study with a book under her arm. Peter watched her while he spoke to the Professor, "Edmund said they were pretending."

Angelica sniffed as she stood next to the Professor, the book now in his hands. "And he is the more truthful one you say?" he looked down at the book, worn hands smoothing over the leather covering.

Peter shifted in his seat, "No sir, this would be a first."

The Professor nodded, his arm reaching around Angelica and pulling her close. "Well If you say your Sister doesn't lie, and she isn't mad then logicallywe must assume she is telling the truth. You are family; it's about time you started to act like siblings and not parents to the younger two."

Susan stood up, Peter followed her. "Missus Pevensie may retire, you Master Pevensie I would like to speak too." Susan eyed everyone before she put her nose in air and left. The Professor kissed the top of Angelica's head before moving to stand before Peter. "This is something I wrote years ago, after my first trip to Narnia. Though I dare say, It wasn't through the wardrobe." He looked back at Angelica with a smile before turning back to Peter "This book also details how I came to have Angelica Boots as my daughter, as well as her life before England. You have some reading to do. And keep an open mind and heart will you lad? You are destined for great things and you need to be open." He gave Peter the book and left the room.

Peter looked from the book to Angelica as she stood in front of the desk. "Guess I can read in here?"

Angelica smiled, "No one will disturb you." She walked to the door.

"Angel?" Peter asked softly.

She turned at the door, "Yes?"

"I am sorry for telling you not to be around Lucy. It was wrong of me. Since Dad went to war.. I have been the man at home, helping Mum out. I was wrong to think I could be a parent when I should be their brother and let things happen."

Smiling Angelica rushed from the door and threw her arms around Peter, hugging him tightly "I forgive you Peter. Now, you have some learning to do." She pulled away from him.

Not wanting her to leave just yet, Peter pulled her back to him, keeping her close to him. His arms sneaking around her waist to press her tightly to him, he laid his head on top of hers. "How old are you Angel?"

That wasn't something she was not expecting, nor was being pulled back into a hug or being pressed so close to him. She laid her head over his chest where she could hear his heart beating. "Where I was born, we didn't keep track of time like they do here. Best guess I was 6 when I tumbled from the wardrobe right in this very room. As Papa just said I have been here for 10 years, so that makes me 16. But I suppose I am only 14 or 15 in looks. Why?"

Peter sighed, letting the book drop to the sofa and putting his other hand in her silky curls "Because I think.. I think I may have a crush on you." He kissed the top of her head before pushing her from him gently; he cleared his throat "Go get some sleep. I have some reading to do if I want to know you before I kiss you."

Angelica stared up at him with wide brown eyes before blushing and nodding her head. She squeezed his hands before walking from the room, looking over her shoulder she saw him sitting down to read. She smiled and left him to it, making her way back to her own room, she found Lucy curled up in her bed. Angelica smiled and shut the door; she didn't mind that Lucy wanted to be close to someone who believed her. Removing her boots, she climbed under the covers herself, curling around the small girl protectively. Sleep came quickly after that.

The next morning found all the children outside. Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing cricket while Angelica and Lucy sat beneath a tree reading a book. Angelica was pointing out different stories in the book; the one that had Lucy enthralled was the one about Angelica's family, Puss in Boots. "Mum read to me from a book of Fairy Tales back home, didn't know they could have been real."

Angelica smiled at the girl, hugging her tight. "All stories have some place they came from. Otherwise how would anyone learn anything?" she glanced up as Peter started talking to himself.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" he tossed the ball and hit Edmund in the leg. Peter and Susan both couldn't help but smile.

"OW!"

Peter grinned, looking over at Lucy and Angelica while speaking to Edmund, "Whoops! Wake up Dolly Day dream!"

Edmund huffed out a breath, looking back towards the house "I don't know why we can't play hide and seek again?"

Angelica turned to glare at Edmund for his question; Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the book. Peter hadn't said much to Angelica about what he read last night, but he kept watching her just the same.

Peter caught the ball as Susan threw it back to him, turning his back to his brother and returning to the mound. "I thought you said it was a child's game?"

"And we could all use the fresh air Ed." Said Susan as she got ready to catch another ball.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her, "Not like there isn't air _inside"_

Peter looked at Edmund, tossing the ball in his hands, "Are you ready?"

Edmund hit the bat against his shoes and then the base before taking position to hit "Are you?" he asked rudely.

Angelica and Lucy stopped reading to watch as Peter pitched the ball and Edmund hit it so hard that it flew through a window. Crashing could be heard from outside and Angelica stood up, "That won't be good." Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

Susan, Edmund and Peter followed quickly after them, their game and _air _forgotten.

They all stood in the hallway where the suits of armor were lined against the walls. Angelica bent down to touch the metal arm before looking back at the others "This won't be good. Papa will just shrug but the Macready…" she trailed off.

"Well done Edmund!" shouted Peter.

Edmund glared, "You bowled it!"

All the children stopped talking when Angelica jumped from her spot on the floor with wide eyes. She laid her hand on the boy's shoulders to hush them as Susan spoke in a harsh whisper, "It's the Macready!"

"Run!" hissed Peter, grabbing Lucy and Angelica's hands in his before taking off up the stairs. Edmund led them to the room with the wardrobe. Angelica could only roll her eyes before shutting the main door of the room, her hand still in Peters. Edmund opened the wardrobe doors, waving them all in. "Hurry up." Lucy jumped first.

"No way, you have got to be kidding." Said Susan looking between Peter and the wardrobe.

"Just go. We don't have time for debating Su." Peter pushed her toward the entrance, pulling Angelica with him. Edmund followed last, closing the door. Peter turned to peek out the door, the voices of his siblings complaining alerting him. He followed the sounds with Angelica's hand held tightly in his. If it wasn't for Angelica he would have gotten a face full of snow.

Peter and Susan looked on in wonder at all the snow. "Welcome to Narnia Peter." Said Angelica with a small smile.

"This is impossible "said Susan.

Lucy grinned, walking further out into the clearing, "No worries, its more than likely your imagination."

Peter hung his head; Angelica lifted it with fingers under his chin, motioning at Lucy. "I don't suppose saying we are sorry to you both would cover it?"

Lucy shook her head, "No it wouldn't, but this might." She laughed as she threw a snowball hitting Peter square in the face. Laughing Peter let go of Angelica's hand and the siblings chased each other around the clearing tossing snowballs at each other and laughing. When a snowball hit Edmund all laughing died.

"You liar!" shouted Peter and would have tackled Edmund had Angelica not stepped in front of him. "No Peter" she whispered softly, looking over her shoulder at Edmund.

"Tell Lucy and Angelica you're sorry."

"Neither of you believed them either!"

Peter growled softly, Angelica could only stare in wonder at him. "Tell them you're sorry."

"Fine! I am sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

Lucy looked at Edmund smugly before wrapping her hand around Angelica's, "It's alright. Some little children don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund rolled his eyes, looking off towards the mountains. "Very funny."

"I think we should go back. We had our fun." Said Susan, moving back the way they had come.

Edmund stepped in her path, "Can't we look around?"

Peter wrapped his arm around Angelica and looked down at Lucy, "I think these two should decide."

Angelica looked up at Peter with a smile, laying her head on his shoulder. She smiled as Lucy began bouncing "Let's go see !"

Laughing, Peter nodded, "Then we shall go see." He looked around; laying a kiss on Angelica's head he walked part way back to the wardrobe.

"We can't walk around in the snow dressed like this! Peter!" cried Susan.

Peter returned with coats over his arms and wearing one of his own, "We can use these." He handed them out, helping Angelica into one as well. "Think about it _logically _Su, we won't even be taking them from the wardrobe."

Susan just put the coat on; Edmund put his nose in the air "That's a girl's coat Peter."

Peter smiled, "I know."

Angelica felt Lucy slip her hand into her own before starting to walk off in the direction of '. Peter caught up to them, taking Angelica's other hand in his, she smiled up at him. Susan followed behind them, looking at the sky and trees with almost wonder on her face. Edmund, followed slowly behind, trying to figure out how to get everyone to the Queen.

Lucy took off in front of everyone the closer they got, "We will have tea and cakes, and perhaps will play for…us…" she trailed off as the door to his home was hanging on its hinges. "Angie!"

Angelica looked from her feet to see Lucy take off running, "Lu!" Peter cried, both running after her.

Angelica was the next into the house after Lucy; she pulled the girl back against her. Tears gathered in her eyes at the destruction of the home. "Oh Lu.."

Lucy turned and buried her face in Angelica's coat "Who would do something like this?"

Susan, Peter and Edmund walked in behind the two, glass crunching under their feet. Peter held the girls to him while Susan nodded her head towards a beam in the middle of the room. "Peter."

Peter moved towards the beam, pulling the paper from the nail "_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trail on charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen_."

"We need to leave. Now." Said Susan moving to the door.

Lucy clutched Angelica, " ."

"What can we do Lu? He's been arrested." Said Peter bending down to look Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy turned tear filled eyes to her brother, "But Angie and I are the humans! He helped US!"

Peter looked up at Angelica, everything finally hitting home. Everything Lucy had said since getting to the Professors, everything he read last night. It was true. Standing Peter pulled Angelica close, "You really aren't from England are you? You really can make door ways to other worlds and you and Lucy did come here."

Angelica could only nod her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist holding tightly to him. "You believe."

Peter kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I do." He looked back down at Lucy, "Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something."

Edmund snorted, "The faun is a criminal!"

Susan moved closer to the others, leaving Edmund alone in the middle of the room. "Psstt"

The group turned to the doorway hearing a noise. Susan looked scared, "Did.. did the bird just Psst us?" Peter moved around the girls, moving back to the doorway and stepping outside. Angelica moved up beside him, moving in front of him. The Psst came again, all looking to the bird in the trees. Hearing rustles, the group turned to see a beaver move from behind a rock.

"It's a beaver!" squealed Lucy.

Angelica couldn't help the smile the formed on her lips. Peter put the girls behind him once more with a look at Angelica to stay put. She hissed through her teeth at him while keeping Lucy and Susan behind her. Peter knelt to the beaver's level. "Come on boy,"

The beaver stood up, looking at the hand then back into the boys eyes, "I ain't smelling it if that's what you want me to do."

Gasps could be heard from the siblings, Angelica just grinned. "It can talk!" shouted Edmund.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

Lucy turned her gaze to the beaver, surprise on her face, her hand still in Angelica's. The beaver looked up at the other girl, "Your Angelica Boots?"

Angelica nodded her head, moving to stand next to Lucy, Peter wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I am."

Beaver held the handkerchief out to Lucy and Angelica. "I believe this is yours?"

"That's the handkerchief Angie gave me to dry …"

"Tumnus. Yes, he was able to give it to me, before they took 'em."

"Is he alright?" asked Lucy.

Beaver looked around, which in turn caused Angelica to turn into Peter more tightly. "We need to move further in. Follow me." He went down on all fours and moved around the rock he had come from.

Peter made to follow him, Angelica and Lucy in tow. Susan stopped him, "Peter, what you are doing?"

Edmund trudged up next to them, "She's right, How can we trust him?"

"He knows the faun, he knows the girls."

"He's a _beaver _Peter! He shouldn't know anything but how to cut down trees!"

Beaver once more appeared next to them, "Everything alright here?"

Peter pulled Lucy and Angelica closer to him, glaring at Susan and Edmund before looking at Beaver. "We were just talking."

"Well, talking best be done in safer areas. Come on."

Lucy looked at the trees, "He means the trees."

Peter nodded and followed the beaver, Angelica and Lucy by his side while Susan followed behind with Edmund sulking behind them. They once more traveled the snow covered world before seeing the small dam nestled in the frozen river. Smoke was coming from the chimney. "Home sweet home" said Beaver proudly.

"It's beautiful Mr. Beaver." Lucy gushed at him.

Angelica smiled, laying a hand on the girls shoulder while Peter pulled Angelica closer.

Mr. Beaver seemed to stand taller with pride, "It's just a trifle, will be bigger once I am finished. Come along now, the Missus will have tea ready."

"Is that you Beaver? If I found out you've been out with Badger again I'll…. OH! Those aren't Badgers." She turned to Beaver, paws going to her fur to smooth it in place. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning before bringing the royal family here?"

Beaver laughed, putting his paw over his wife's, "I'd have given you a week if I thought it would have helped any."

Mrs. Beaver looked at the children, "You all must be cold and hungry, Come in, Come in, let's get you some food and some civilized company."

All but Edmund followed Mrs. Beaver inside, he looked towards the mountains once more, seeing the sparkle of the Queens Castle. "See something you like Sire?" asked Beaver. Edmund snorted and went inside the dam, Mr. Beaver followed, shutting the door behind them.

Sitting around the table, they all took off their coats, Peter kept Lucy and Angelica next to him. His hand linked with Angelica's, he felt more centered with a connection with her. "Is there anything that can be done to help ?"

Mrs. Beaver placed a plate with fish and wood chips in front of the kids. Lucy looked ill while Susan looked disgusted. Angelica sipped the tea and tried to keep a straight face.

Mr. Beaver sighed, "The Witch has 'em now. No one that goes in them gates come back out."

nudged her husband, looking at the kids. "Well there is hope children."

"Loads of hope" replied Mr. Beaver. "Aslan is on the move" he bent low and whispered.

Edmund walked closer to the table, standing behind Susan. "Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver started to laugh, looking at three of the five children in his home. They looked so serious while the other two looked down at their hands. "Aslan…. You really don't know do you?"

Angelica squeezed Peter's hand, she knew about the great one called Alsan, and Peter knew from the Book he read last night. The others.. Angelica looked at Peter while Susan spoke, "We really haven't been here all that long."

Mr. Beaver threw his paws into the air, "Alsan! Why.. he's only the king of the whole wood! He's the true king of Narnia… Hes.. hes' waiting for YOU!"

Lucy looked at her siblings and Angelica then back to the Beavers, "For us?"

Mr. Beaver spit his drink out, "You have got to be joking me! Aslan's return, Tumnus being arrested, the secret police.. It's all happening because of you!"

Susan looked shocked, "Are you blaming us?"

Mrs. Beaver was quick to shake her head, "No dear, we aren't blaming you at all, we are thanking you."

Mr. Beaver sighed, taking Mrs. Beaver's hand, "There's… a prophecy. One that has been said for over hundreds of years, _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on Cair Paravel in throne, the evil shall be over and done._"

Susan could only stare, "That doesn't even rhyme."

"You're missing the point!" Shouted Mr. Beaver throwing his paws in the air once again.

Mrs. Beaver pated her husband's back, "Calm down dear."

Peter sighed, "It means, that two sons of Adam, two boys and two daughters of Eve, two girls, will appear in Narnia and defeat the White Witch, Peace will come to Narnia."

Edmund snorted and walked back to the door. Susan stood up "And you think it's us?" pointing at all around the table.

Lucy shook her head, "But there are five of us, not four. How does Angie fit in all this?"

Angelica smiled softly at Lucy; leave it to the youngest to throw out the question no one was even thinking off.

The Beavers smiled at each other. "She's.. The Guardian, the Protector of the King. She's the last Princess of Narnia. Aslan's own chosen one."

Peter felt his mouth drop as he stared at Angelica. She looked down at her hand in his. "Who was your mother Angel?"

Angelica shook her head. "She never called herself by name. I know she vanished when I was five summers old. The one called Father said she had gone home."

The Beavers nodded, "The Angel's mother was the Witches sister Natayias. When the Witch was old enough she killed her sister for the power she had. Her sister was actually blasted to another world. She came back here to die by Aslan's own hand. "

Susan and Edmund both stared at Angelica in horror and disgust. Peter wrapped his arms around her, "Doesn't matter, you're not evil."

Lucy hugged Angelica from the other side, "You'll help defeat the Witch right?"

"She should, Aslan has already fitted out your army!" shouted Beaver.

"We aren't heroes; I think we should be going back now." Peter stood up. Protecting his siblings and Angelica from further harm was first in his thoughts.

Lucy tugged on Peters, shirt "What about ?"

Peter looked down to see Angelica looking up at him with sad brown eyes, Lucy had tears in hers. He sighed, "I am sorry, it's out of our hands."

Susan stood, pulling Lucy to her feet as well from the other side of Angelica. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Ed… let's …"Peter looked around for Edmund but only saw the half open door. "I am going to kill him."

Mr. Beaver looked at the door before speaking "Has your brother ever been here before?"

Angelica nodded, "Lucy and I found him by the lamp post on our second trip here. He smelled of ice and sticky sweet magic."

Peter raced out the door, Susan and the others close behind him. "Come on!" Peter shouted as they raced up the hill, only to see Edmund in the Valley going through the gates.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Hush! They will hear you "whispered Mr. Beaver loudly.

Peter looked at the others before starting to run, Beaver saw and grabbed his coat while Angelica wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him still. "Get off! We have to get him back!"

Mr. Beaver bounced around in the snow, "You can't! Don't you understand he's the bait!? SHE wants you all to go down there; she wants to kill you all!"

Angelica and Lucy clung to Peter as they watched the gates close on Edmund, Susan marched forward shouting, "It's your fault! None of this would have happened had you listened to me when I said we should go home the first time!"

Peter hissed and Angelica growled at Susan, "So you knew this was going to happen?"

Susan looked sad, "I didn't know what would happen…."

"Please.. Stop fighting, this won't help Edmund." Lucy whimpered.

Beaver nodded, "She's right, Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter stood straight, arms tight around Angelica as he stared at Beaver, "Then take us to him."

The group followed Beaver back to his house, a wolf howled in the distance, Angelica stopped in the snow, Peter's hand slipping from hers. "Angel?"

"We need to move.. Now! Run!" she pushed him towards the dam. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her along, Susan following beaver.

Rushing through the door, Beaver shouted "Hurry Mum, they are after us!" Peter shut and bolted the door.

"Right ... "She began to gather food stuffs into a sack.

"What are you doing?" asked Susan.

Angelica felt a smile tug at her lips as she scanned the area, the wolves where closer. "Don't worry; you will be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he is hungry." Mrs. Beaver said as she grabbed a few blankets.

"I am cranky now!" shouted Beaver as he opened a back door leading down into a hole.

"Will we really need jam?!"

"Only if the wolves want toast!" shouted Peter as he held the door shut with his body.

"Pretty sure the wolves don't want tea either!" hissed Angelica as she moved from the door and pushed Lucy towards the tunnel door. "Go!"

Grabbing a chair she whacked one of the noses in the roof of the dam, the wolf backed up with a whine. "Angel, come on love!" Peter poked his head back out of the tunnel, hands raised to grab her. She hurried to the tunnel, pulling the door shut behind her. "Go go." She hissed, pushing Peter towards the others.

Peter wasn't having it; he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the tunnel with him.

"This will lead us to Aslan!" shouted Beaver.

"Aslan? I thought you said it lead to your mothers?" shouted Mrs. Beaver.

"Hurry"

Peter and Angelica picked up Lucy between them and hurried along the tunnel, the howls still behind them as they ran. "They are in the tunnel now." whimpered Lucy.

They all stopped at the dirt end. "You should have brought a map Beaver!"

Grumbles, "Wasn't any room next to the jam!" He shouted wiggling through a hole in the top of the tunnel. "Come on now!" he said, poking his head back in.

Peter helped Mrs. Beaver through, followed by Susan and Lucy. Angelica shoved him towards the hole; "GO!" she stood in front of him, the chair leg in her hand like a club. "Angel.. Please."

"Go first; you can reach for me once you're out." She backed up towards him forcing him towards the hole.

Peter grumbled but went through, turning to reach back for her, she grabbed his hands and he pulled her up and out. They put a barrel down into the hole, blocking it from the wolves. He wrapped his arms around the young woman in front of him. To think she was to put herself in front of him when things went wrong, he couldn't think of that. To lose her before he had a chance to know her, he kissed the top of her head, "Don't scare me."

Angelica curled into his arms, her head lying on his chest, "I can't promise Peter, It's my job to protect you. You're needed here."

"So are you Angel. _ I _need you." Peter said, holding her tightly.

Angelica lifted her head, only to gasp at the sight of all the stone animals around them. "No…"

Peter turned, his jaw dropping in sadness at the sight before him.

Beaver laid his paw along the jaw of the stone Badger, "He was my best mate."

"What happened to them all?" Whispered Susan.

"It's what happens to the enemies of the Witch." Said a voice from behind one of the snow covered homes.

"Stay over there you traitor! I'll chew you to bits otherwise!" said Beaver while Mrs. Beaver pulled on his arm.

Peter put the girls behind him as a red fox jumped from the roof of the house down in front of Beaver. The fox snickered, "Relax Beaver, I am one of the good guys."

Beaver snorted, "You look a lot like one of the bad ones to me."

The fox smiled, "An unfortunate family resemblance I promise you. We can discuss my good looks later, we need to move."

Peter looked around, Lucy clinging to his side as howls filled the air. Angelica looked around searching for a weapon as Susan clung at his back. "What do you have in mind?"

The Fox looked up at the oak tree they were standing under "Up you go Majesties."

Peter grabbed Susan by her waist and lifted her to the first branch, then Lucy and the beavers, he reached for Angelica but she shook her head. "You go first; I can climb on my own."

Peter glared at her but started to climb up himself. Angelica waited till the last moment to climb up, only to be pulled onto Peter's lap as they sat in the higher branches. Under them the Fox cleared away their foot prints and sat under the tree as the wolves pushed their way up through the tunnel.

"Greetings gents, have you lost something?" asked Fox as the wolves surrounded him.

"Don't patronize me! I know you side with the Lion. Where are the humans?" snarled a wolf.

Fox's eyebrows rose, "Humans in Narnia? That's valuable news I must say."

The Chief of Police lunged at Fox, snarling "Where are they?!"

Angelica tried to move from Peter's lap as Lucy let out a silent sob. Peter clung to Angelica while wrapping an arm around his sister. He only shook his head at both of them. Angelica ducked her head to the future King and watched what was going on below.

The Fox ducked his head in defeat and fear. Maugrim grabbed hold of Fox and shook him just because he could. "North! They went North!" screamed Fox.

Maugrim dropped Fox and turned to his troops, "Smell them out! Quickly". With howls the wolves ran towards the North. Looking around Angelica was the first to make her way down from the tree. Peter came next followed by Lucy and Susan and then the Beavers. Peter and Mr. Beaver gathered some wood and made a fire in a make sift fire pit. They gathered around the fire to keep warm. Angelica lightly laid her hand over Fox's head, "Thank you dear Fox. Mrs. Beaver?"

Mrs. Beaver came over to tend to the wounds in Fox's side. "Will you be alright?" asked Lucy.

Fox laughed, and then yelped as Mrs. Beaver hit a tender spot, "Wish I could say his bark was worse than his bite."

"Stop squirming! I swear your worse than Beaver on his Bath Day." Said Mrs. Beaver putting more salve on the wounds.

"Worst day of the year" grumbled Beaver.

Angelica lightly stroked the top of Fox's head, he sighed softly "My thanks Princess. I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for." Fox stood up and shook his fur.

"You're leaving us?" asked Susan in shock.

Fox bowed his head, "It's a pleasure my Queen, but Aslan himself asked me to help him gather more troops."

Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver both gasped, "What he is like?" "You've seen Aslan?"

Fox smiled, bowed once more "Like everything we have always heard about him. He'll be great help in the fight with the Witch."

"We aren't fighting in a war." Said Susan as she put her hands on her hips.

Fox looked from the royals to the Princess and back again, "But King Peter…."

Peter sighed, looking at his two remaining siblings, Angelica and the animals, "We just want our brother back."

"We can't do this without you." Whispered Angelica, her fingers going to the Fox's fur.  
Peter and Susan looked away while Lucy crawled over onto Angelica's lap.

"Well.. Aslan is waiting." Fox bowed once more before racing off to the South.

"We should try to sleep" said Beaver, "We have a long walk tomorrow."

Susan curled up inside her coat and was soon asleep, everything catching up to her. The Beavers curled around each other and soon snores could be heard from them. Lucy yawned and was soon asleep as well. Angelica laid her on the ground and covered her with her coat. Peter was staring in the fire so Angelica stood up and walked around the small clearing.

"Angel?" Peter whispered as he finally realized Angelica was missing. Standing he followed the light foot prints away from the fire. "Angel?"

Turning at his whisper she faced him, "This place needs you and your siblings."

"We just want Ed back. It's our fault he's gone."

Angelica shook her head, "No Peter, Edmund is troubled. He made the choice to listen to the Witch. He let his anger get the better of him."

Peter reached for her, wrapping her in his coat and keeping her closer. Angelica snuggled close to his warmth. She didn't realize she was cold until now.

"Your cold love. We should get back to the fire and sleep."

"Peter… "

"We'll talk more later. Let's get to Aslan first." Said Peter, turning with her still in the folds of his coat.

"Alright your Highness."

Returning to the fire, Peter sat down with Angelica curled into his side. Together they kept each other warm until the first rays of sunlight woke them to begin the second half of their journey.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the group crossed the stone bridge. Beaver stopped and looked out across the vastness that was Narnia. "Now… Aslas's camp is just over there, by the Stone Table, across the Frozen River." He said pointing out the various landmarks.

"River?" asked Susan doubtfully.

"Oh no worries dear, it's been frozen for over 100 years." Said Mrs. Beaver dismissively.

"Seems so far." Said Peter wistfully, his hand squeezing Angelica's tightly. She leaned into his side, looking out towards Aslan's camp.

"It is the world dear. Did you expect it to be small?" asked Mrs. Beaver with a chuckle.

"Smaller … "said Susan giving Peter a pointed look as she walked past him. Lucy sighed and looked up at Peter and Angelica before they followed the Beavers down to the ground.

Walking across the open space between one group of trees to the next in almost knee high snow wasn't fun. Easy for the Beavers, they had feet made to stay on top of it.

"Come on, before we are old!" shouted Mr. Beaver looking behind him at the humans.

Peter huffed out a breath, watching it fog in the air. He bent down to help Lucy onto his back, "If he tells me to hurry one more time, I'll turn him into a hat."

Angelica and Susan giggled at that, Lucy clung to her brother "Can I wear him first?"

"Hurry up Son of Adam!" he shouted again,

"He is getting kinda of bossy isn't he?" asked Susan as she took to the front to walk ahead of the other three.

Angelica turned to look behind her, a small gasp escaping her. "Run" she whispered, turning to help Lucy from Peter's back and pushing them forward. Bells could be heard in the distance.  
"It's the Witch!" shouted Mrs. Beaver as she started to run.

Peter took hold of Lucy's hand and ran with her across the snowy plain. The tree line was coming into view and the Beavers rushed them into a small cave type spot. Ducking inside, Peter pulled Angelica to him, Lucy and Susan on his other sides. They each tried to slow their breathing as a shadow was seen on the snowy rocks across from them. The shadow vanished and all was silent. Lucy peeked her head out from Peter's coat, "Maybe she is gone?" she whispered.

Peter looked around, protecting the girls his main thought, "I'll go look" he made to rise when Angelica pushed him back down with a glare. She made to get up but Peter pulled her back with a glare of his own.  
"You both stay, neither of you are good to us dead." Said Mr. Beaver. He shook himself before starting to head out.

"Neither are you Beaver." Whispered Mrs. Beaver reaching for her husband.

"Thank you my dear. " He whispered back as he ducked out of the shelter and disappeared above them.

The group waited and jumped as they heard Beaver shout out. They in turn shouted when Beaver's head popped back into the shelter. "I sure hope you all have been good, because there is someone here who wants to meet ya."

Everyone slowly moved from the shelter back up on to the rocks and the tree line. Lucy felt her eyes widen as she let go of her brother's hand and walked forward. "Merry Christmas Sir!" she squealed.

Father Christmas laughed, "It really is Lucy, All thanks to you."

Angelica giggled, leaning into Peter's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before walking to stand behind Lucy.

Susan rolled her eyes "I thought Narnia didn't have Christmas."

Father Christmas nodded his head, "Your right. For hundreds of years it has been so. But now, the Witches power is crumbling." He reached into his sleigh and pulled a bag from it, tossing it to the ground.

Lucy bounced and clapped her hands, "Presents!"

Angelica and Peter smiled at Lucy's happiness. Peter knowing that Lucy was finally able to act like the child she was supposed to be.

Father Christmas pulled two items from his bag, "Lucy, Daughter of Eve. These are for you." He handed her a glass bottle with a red liquid in it. It had a small case attached to a belt for her wear around her waist. "In this bottle you will find a cordial made from the fire flower that only grows on the Mountain of the Sun. One drop will heal any wound. No matter how grave it is." Lucy took the bottle with a smile, holding it to the sun to look at it. Father Christmas handed her a dagger in a sheath as well " Battles are ugly affairs, but this dagger is to protect yourself if need be. You won't be in the actual battle to come. "

Lucy looked up at the male, "Why sir? I think.. I think I can be brave enough."

Father Christmas smiled and touched her nose, "That isn't the point small Queen. You are to be the healer. " He stood up and walked to Susan.

"Susan, Daughter of Eve. May this bow and quiver of arrows always find their mark if you believe in them. And even though you don't have a problem being heard," He handed her a ivory horn in the shape of a lion, " One blow of this horn and help will arrive no matter where you are. "

Susan looked baffled, "I thought Battles were Ugly Affairs, Sir?"

Father Christmas chuckled, "Yes they are. But sometimes you have to do what is needed. You will understand when the time comes." He walked to Peter with a smile.

"Peter, Son of Adam." He held out a silver shield with a red lion on it and a sword in its sheath. "These are not toys, they are tools and I fear the time to use them will come soon enough."

Peter took the sword, drew it from the sheath and stared at it. It was made just for him, the right weight and size for his body. "Thank you Sir, I will use them wisely."

"Angelica, Princess of Narnia and Alsan's chosen, Guardian of the High King. " Father Christmas smiled at the wild girl.

Angelica stepped forward, wonder in her eyes, "Sir?"

"While I know you have had a difficult life, I know you have the spirit of the Lion within you. You have been taught well and these shall help you." He handed her a long golden staff with the head of a Lion on top. A sword much like the one he gave Peter and two daggers like Lucy's. "You are the Protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, chosen by Aslan himself at birth to protect the High King. These are tools, not toys. Use them well and things will be just fine." He laid his hand on her head, "You aunt is a wicked woman child. She will tell you anything she thinks you wish to hear. Do not listen."

Angelica put the weapons where they should be on her person, the sword around her waist, the daggers in her boots and the staff she held in her hand. "I won't listen to her Sir. I know where I belong and it's not at her side."

Father Christmas smiled and nodded. "Now, I must be off, Winter is almost over and things pile up when you have been gone for thousands of years." He tossed his bag back into his sleigh and climbed in. "Long Live Aslan!" with a crack of his whip, Father Christmas rode off to deliver his gifts.

Lucy looked smugly over at Susan and Peter. "I told you he was real"

Angelica covered her giggle, while Peter sighed pulling her back to his side. "You belong near me." He looked at Lucy with a smile, "I am beginning to believe anything can happen." His face dropped as he realized what Father Christmas has said "Winter is almost over. You know what that means…."

Angelica gasped and looked at everyone. "No more ice!" everyone said at once. The gathered their things and raced for the river.

Standing at the top of the ridge they could see the iced over river breaking up. Large chunks of ice were being taken down river. Peter grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and followed the Beavers down the side of the ridge, "We have to cross now!"

Susan stood her ground, arm crossed as she looked down at the melting ice. "We need to think about this Peter!" she shouted at him.

"We don't have time Su. We have to get across!"

"I am just looking at this realistically Peter."

Peter handed Lucy over to Angelica who picked the girl up placing her on her hip. She looked at Peter and slowly made her way down the incline. Peter glared at Susan, "No, Susan. You're just trying to be smarter than the rest of us. Like always!" he turned to follow the others. If his smart sister wanted to waste her time fine, he was getting everyone across.

Susan watched as her brother climbed down the incline. She was torn between being safe or following them down. Hearing the howl of the wolves was enough to make her feet move and follow the others.

Peter felt his stomach drop as he saw the ice cracking. He stepped gently onto the ice only to have it shift under him. Beaver looked up at him with a grimace, "Perhaps I should go first." Peter nodded his agreement and moved back in front of the girls.

Beaver stepped out onto the ice, walking backward using his tail to tap the ice, it cracked under him a few times. "You've been sneaking second helpings at dinner haven't you Beaver?" yelled Mrs. Beaver from the bank.

Beaver snorted, gave a forced chuckle "Well you never know when your last meal will be… especially with your cooking." He mumbled the last under his breath.

Taking hold of Lucy's hand Peter followed after Beaver. He kept looking behind him to make sure Angelica was close by and that Susan had actually followed as well. "If mum knew what we were doing…" sing songed Susan as she followed behind the others.

Peter growled softly before turning to glare at his sister, "Mum isn't here is she?!"

Angelica laid her hand on his back which calmed him enough to focus on what was going on around him instead of being mad at his sister for not believing what was going on. "This isn't some dream Susan; you have to believe… we won't survive otherwise." Said Angelica softly.

Lucy was silent this whole time, fear making her cling to Peter tightly. She heard the ice breaking over head and looked up. "On no!"

Hearing her startled words Peter jerked his head up and gasped. The wolves had caught up to them. They jumped down on all sides, caging in the group. Beaver took a defensive position around the front of the group only to have one of the wolves tackle him to the ground. Peter pulled his sword holding it in front of him, pushing the girls behind him. He heard another sword being drawn and hissed. "Angelica, stay your sword."

Angelica didn't even bother to glance over her shoulder at him, but she did put the sword back and draw the staff. One of the wolves got itchy and lunged only to be knocked away by Angelica hitting him with the staff. "You protect the front Master Pevenise, I got the back." She said with a smile.

Peter rolled his eyes and faced down the wolves in front of him. "Put that down boy, someone is gonna get hurt." Said the lead wolf.

Beaver struggled to move only to be held down by the wolf's jaws, he saw Peter look at him and shook his head, "Don't worry about me, run him through!"

"Leave while you can boy, then your brother will leave with you." Snarled the wolf.

Susan clung to Peter's shoulder, "Do what he says Peter! Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just put it down."

Angelica snorted behind her, "Same man gave you those arrows and horn Susan Pevensie. You gonna throw those away too?"

Susan just glared over her shoulder at her; all she wanted to do was go home. "Smart girl" said the wolf.

"Narnia needs you Peter! Don't listen to him. Kill 'em!"

The wolves slowly moved around them, "We ain't waiting forever and neither is this river."

Lucy grabbed onto Peter's arm, "Angel get in front of me!" Peter yelled. Angelica put her staff away and moved around Peter; kneeling in front of him she grabbed Lucy and held her tight. Susan wrapped her arms around his and hung on. "Hold on tight." Shouted Peter as he stabbed his sword into the ice just as the iced over waterfall broke apart, sending chunks of ice raining down on them.

Angelica clung to Lucy but the water that poured over them sent them under the river. By the time they emerged on top once more it felt as if her lungs were burning. Her fingers were so numb it was hard to keep a hold on Lucy who was beside her. Feeling Lucy slip from her grasp she let herself follow her into the icy river.

The Beavers, Susan and Peter floated to shore and climbed onto the bank. They lay panting for a bit before Peter realized that Angelica and Lucy where gone, he held up Lucy's coat. "What have you done?!" shouted Susan as she looked around the bank for her missing sister. "LUCY!" she yelled.

Down the bank about five feet, lying on the snow covered shoreline was Angelica and Lucy. Lucy clung to the older girl, gasping for breath. "Well… I guess we won't need a bath for a bit now." Giggled Angelica. Lucy smiled and stood up, pulling her little sweater over her shoulders. Angelica followed and they heard the others shouting. Lucy turned around and waved, "Has anyone seen my coat?"

Peter sighed with relief at seeing his sister and then smiled as he saw Angelica standing there too. He rushed to them, putting the wet piece of fur around his sister's shoulders before embracing her. Susan came over and hugged the small girl, leaving Peter to stand and enfold the older girl into his arms. He whispered into her wet hair, "I thought I lost you."

Angelica wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pillowed on his chest, "Won't lose me for long if ya did Peter. I'll find my way back to your side so long as you will have me."

Peter chuckled, "It's the only place you belong Angel love. Right by my side." He turned with Angelica in his arms and looked at the Beavers. "Where too now?"  
Mrs. Beaver went to speak but Mr. Beaver arrived back and beat her too it. "I don't think those coats will be needed much longer." He turned and went back the way he came from.

The group followed him slowly, many of the trees turning pink with new flowers growing on them. The longer they walked, the more the snow melted and the more green began to appear. The weather even warmed up so that they ended up hanging the coats on a tree limb. Angelica giggled skipping ahead of the others. There was a long green embankment that she couldn't help but roll down. Peter felt his heart lurch into his throat at seeing Angelica disappear from view. Lucy laughed and followed her. "Lucy!" shouted Susan as she rushed to the edge of the hill.

The beavers laughed and slowly made their own way down to the giggling girls. Peter practically fell as he ran down to gather Angelica in his arms. "Stop doing that to me!" he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She pulled back, wonder on her face. "You.. you… I don't… Peter?"

Peter just laughed and hugged her closer. "I told you, you belong by my side."

Angelica just smiled, she kissed him back before standing and pulling him up with her. "Come on my King, we have to get to camp."

The others smiled and began to move once more. It wasn't long before they began to see the outline of the camp. They looked to the ridge when the sound of a horn was blown. Seeing all the creatures was something Angelica had only read about. But then being from the Enchanted Forest creatures of myth were sometimes common sights. The further they walked into camp, the more that began to follow behind them. "Why are they staring at us?" whispered Susan.

Lucy giggled, taking Angelica's hand in hers. "Perhaps they think _you _look funny." Peter grinned at Lucy, eyes bright as he stared at Angelica. She smiled back at him. Standing at the main tent on a small hill, Angelica moved to stand to the right of Peter and behind him. Susan was next to her brother with Lucy and the beavers next. Peter pulled his sword out, raising it in front of him, "We are here to see Aslan."

The Centaur looked to the tent as a small wind ruffled the flap. Soon a giant paw slipped from the tent, everyone bowed as a giant Lion emerged from inside. Angelica was the first to go down, followed by the beavers, Lucy, Susan and Peter.

Aslan smiled, dipping his head at them. "Welcome Peter Son of Adam, Welcome Susan and Lucy Daughters of Eve, Welcome Beavers, my thanks for bringing them here." He turned his gaze to the one still kneeling behind Peter, "Welcome Angelica, Guardian of the King and Princess of Narnia." Angelica stood up behind the others as Aslan looked at those gathered there. "But.. where is the second son of Adam?"

Peter cleared his throat, reaching behind him for Angelica; she stepped up to him, her hand going to rest on his back. Peter put his sword away, with a small sigh. He looked back at Aslan, "That is why we are here Sir."

"We had some trouble along the way." Susan sighed, placing her hand on Peter's shoulder, showing she was as much at fault for Edmund as Peter.

Peter looked at his siblings then over his shoulder at Angelica before looking back at Aslan. "He's been captured by the Witch."

The crowd let out a gasp, disbelief that a Son of Adam would side with the Witch. Whispers of "Capture" "Betrayal" "It's over" could be heard through the crowd.

Mr. Beaver spoke for the first time, "He did betray them your Excellence."

The Centaur next to Aslan stomped his hooves, "He has betrayed us all then"

Aslan looked at the Centaur, tail swishing back and forth, "Peace Oreius." He turned back to the kids.

"It's my fault. I was too hard on him." Said Peter, dropping his head to his chest. Angelica moved to his side, leaning against him. His arm slipped around her waist, holding her to his side. Susan looked at her brother then at Aslan, "We all are to blame." Lucy moved to stand in front of Peter and Angelica, "He's our brother Sir." She whispered, looking up at Aslan.

Aslan sighed, watching the children with his golden eyes. "I know dear one. And because of that it makes the betrayal even more hurtful. This will be harder than you think getting him back." Aslan looked behind the group, "Selene, Take them to their tents to get cleaned up. Guardian… a word please." Aslan turned to walk back to his tent.

Peter looked at Angelica and then Oreius who seemed to be waiting for Angelica. She smiled at Peter, "Go, freshen up. I will be fine. Trust Peter. Have faith my King." She kissed his cheek before moving up the small hill. "Angel…" whispered Peter. Angelica turned to look at him. Peter smiled at her, "I love you." Angelica blushed, rushing back down and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too Peter." She kissed his lips softly before moving back up the rock hill to Aslan's tent.

Peter smiled and let her go this time. He followed Selene and his sisters to the tents. Angelica watched him go before turning to Oreius who opened the tent flap for her. She nodded at him and entered. Aslan was lying on a rug inside; he lifted his head to watch her. "Come child, sit with me for a bit. I feel you have many questions building inside you."

Angelica walked carefully into the room, sitting next to the giant lion. "I guess… I guess my first question is do I belong here?"

Aslan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "You belong where your heart tells you you belong child. I can tell you a few things. But many things you will have to learn on your own."

Angelica nodded, "Sounds fair. Can you tell me about Mother?"

Aslan sighed, "Your mother was called, Natlayias. She was the White Witches sister. The Witch and Natlayias were part giant and part Jinn. The Jinns had magical abilities and physical beauty, the giants where human like creatures that could be anywhere from 10 feet to 30 feet tall."

Angelica looked down at her small stature, a small laugh escaped her lips "Well.. I must get my smallness from Father. Though he was pretty tall as well."

Aslan chuckled again, "Your Father was a descendent of Puss in Boots. So yes, many felines are small. Though I knew you were to be born, I blessed you as well, so.. you are even more cat like and magical than Natlayias thought."

Angelica leaned back against Aslan, feeling safe and loved. Like how she felt with Peter and her Papa, the Professor. "I know about Father. They both hated me once I was born."

"No child, they hated each other and took it out on you. It was not your fault. Natlayias wanted revenge on her sister for killing her over more power. Natlayias wasn't evil but evil isn't born its created. She wanted to use you to kill her sister. But when you came out more cat than Narnian, she grew bitter."

Angelica sighed softly, "She left us. She vanished from the Forest. Is she here? In Narnia I mean."

Aslan shook his head, "No child. She is truly gone from this world or any other now."

"She is truly dead then?"

"Yes, She returned to Narnia, with revenge and evil in her once good heart. She tried to kill the Witch but the Witch has had many years to practice her magic. She left your Mother, dying in a field. I found her and with your Mothers blessings, I finished what the Witch had started. She is at peace now."

"I am glad then. "

Aslan lifted his head, a smile on his face." I do believe someone is worried about you, child."

Angelica sat up, Peter's scent reaching her nose, "Its Peter."

"Yes, it seems the High King is worried I ate you."

Angelica giggled and stood up, "Aslan… "

"You know where you belong child. Your heart has already made up its mind. And yes, he feels the same." Aslan chuckled again nudging her with his head.

Angelica wrapped her arms around his big head, her face in his mane. "I do believe I would travel any portal to be back at his side Aslan."

"And that my dear child, is a good way to use your magic."

She moved away from him, "Will I always have my powers?"

"No matter where you go. It's a part of you, like your heart or mind."

She nodded, moving back outside so that Peter wouldn't wear a crease in the grass. She moved into his arms when he stopped and saw her. "Are you alright?" he whispered into her hair.

"I am fine Peter. Aslan answered a few questions I have had all my life." She laid her head over his chest, ear to his heart.

Peter smiled, resting his head on top of hers. "Come on, let's get you to the tent so you can change and rest." Keeping an arm around her, he led her off to the tent the girls had. Stopping outside he kissed the top of her head, "Get cleaned up. I'll be right here."

Angelica smiled up at him, before slipping inside the tent. There were three beds, with a trunk at the end of each of them. Going to the trunk at the end of the bed on the left side, Angelica knelt and opened it up. There were two different types of clothes. Dresses the likes of which she had only thought about, dresses like that which her Mother had worn and breeches with tunics and leather vests. Sighing softly, Angelica pulled the breeches and tunic from the pile.

"Why not wear a dress? "asked Susan softly.

Angelica turned to look at her "I didn't.. I didn't hear you come in." she held the clothes to her chest.

"I think… Well.. I think my brother would like to see you dressed up." Said Susan, moving to lift a strand of Angelica's hair from her cheek. "Peter has changed since we came to the Professors. He's changed even more since coming here. I still am having a hard time with this. But I am trying."

Angelica looked at the green gown Susan had on, then back at the trunk at her feet. A peach colored gown with silver thread peeked back at her. "Alright.. I'll wear a dress. But it wouldn't be the first time Peter saw me in one."

Susan helped Angelica into the new gown, this one lacing up the front instead of the back like her's and Lucy's did. A corset of darker peach went over the gown and it too laced up the front. Susan sat Angelica down and brushed out her hair, braiding it down her back with many strands escaping and framing her face in small curls. "You're beautiful Angelica. Just like your name." said Susan.

Angelica stood up and smiled, she pulled Susan into a hug before making sure her daggers were under her sleeves and her sword was strapped at her waist. She left the tent and made her way to the hill Peter was standing on. Seeing her he drew her into his arms, so she was pressed with her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle with hers resting on top of them. "It's beautiful here."

"It is. It is something we have to protect Peter."

"That is Cair Paravel, the seat of the four thrones. One of which you will sit Peter, as High King."

Both turned to see Aslan standing there next to them. Angelica went to kneel but Peter kept her in his arms. She belonged there. Peter could only stare at the Great Lion before looking back at the Castle in the fog.

Alsan too looked out over the land, "You doubt the prophecy."

Peter sighed, looking down at Angelica and then at Aslan, "No.. I do believe… but.. I am not who you think I am Sir."

Angelica pressed back closer to Peter, her hands giving his own a squeeze. Aslan chuckled before sitting down next to the couple. "Peter Pevensie, formerly form Finnchley. Beaver also mentioned something about you wanting to make a hat out of him." Aslan looked out over the land once more. "There is a Deep Magic that rules over all Narnia, It defines Right from Wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine."

Peter sighed, breathing in the sunflower scent that was all Angelica. "I don't think I will be able too."

Alsan looked at him, "You were able to get your family here safely."

"Not all of them." Peter sighed, looking away.

"I will do what I can for Edmund, I too want my family safe." Aslan said looking first at Angelica before looking down at the land and its people.

Before either Angelica or Peter could speak the sound of the horn Father Christmas had given Susan could be heard in the distance. "The girls!" Peter looked at Angelica "Stay here!" he ordered and took off down the hill. Angelica hissed through her teeth, "No way Peter!" she too took off down the hill with Aslan following.

Peter stopped with his sword drawn at the edge of the river. His eyes scanned the area, seeing his sisters in the tree with a wolf jumping to reach them. Aslan stopped next to the slight hill, his massive paw pinning a wolf to the ground. "Stand down, This is Peter's battle." Angelica kept her staff in her hands, ready to defend.

Peter held his sword out facing the wolf that was circling him. "Come now boy, we've been through this before." Said the wolf. "You may think you are a king… but you will die like a dog!" the wolf said as it lunged at Peter.

"Peter!" Shouted the girls as they jumped from the tree they had taken refuge in. Angelica stood in shock watching as Susan and Lucy pushed the wolf off Peter. He sat up, a dazed look on his face as he looked at his sisters, Angelica and the wolf next to him. The girls hugged him as he stood up, his eyes on Angelica. She rushed from the hill, arms wrapping around Peter's neck. His free arm wrapped around her waist, face going to her curls. His other arm wrapped around Susan at his side while Lucy hugged him around the waist.

Aslan let the other wolf go, turning to Orieus he nodded, "Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund." The Centaur nodded back and took off with a group of soldiers. "Peter, clean your sword"

Peter wiped his sword on the grass, cleaning the blade. The girls stood behind him as he knelt in front of the Great Lion. Aslan laid his paw on Peter's shoulder, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia."

Peter stood up, his sisters laughing as they hugged him. He turned to see Angelica standing behind him with a pleased smile on her face. He let his sisters go and pulled her too him, putting his face in her sunflower smelling curls. He didn't think he would ever be able to look at a sunflower without thinking of Angelica.

Angelica stood in his embrace for a moment, before a whimper came from her. Her staff dropped to the ground as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "You scared me Peter."

Peter chuckled into her hair, "Then we are even my Angel. Cause you have scared me many times since we started this journey."

Aslan chuckled, "Come my dear ones. Food and rest are needed. Tomorrow will be a big day.

With a arm around one of his sister and one arm keeping Angelica close to his side and one sister walking in front, Sir Peter walked back to camp. He was on his way to becoming a better man than he ever thought he could be back home.

The next morning had Peter waking early and walking outside. He saw Orieus and tilted his head at him. Orieus nodded toward a hill and when Peter looked he saw Aslan talking with Edmund. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face. Angelica soon joined him; she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "They returned late last night My King. Alsan has been with Edmund every since." Peter held her close; she was his light in the darkness. He turned hearing footsteps as Susan and Lucy came from the tent they shared with Angelica. Lucy was the first of the two to notice Edmund on the hill, "Edmund!" she cried as Peter held her back.

Her cry alerted Aslan and Edmund on the hill; they both turned to look at those below and slowly made their way over to them. Aslan stopped and motioned to Edmund to greet the others. "What is done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother." He said before leaving the family to talk.

Edmund wasn't sure what to say. He knew he had done the wrong thing and he wasn't sure how to go about getting back to the family he had almost thrown away. "Hello…" he whispered.

Lucy was the first to show Edmund he was forgiven, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He in turn hugged her back, petting her head. Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his other side, "How are feeling?" she asked him when she stepped back enough to look at him. Angelica left Peter's side and hugged him from the other side. "Welcome home Edmund." She whispered in his ear. "We missed you."

Edmund blushed to his hair and ducked his head at hearing those words. He looked at Susan, "A little tired."

Peter nodded in understanding, his arms curling around Angelica once more as she let go of Edmund and curled into Peter's side, her head on his shoulder. "Go get some rest."

Edmund nodded back, sadness on his face at how Peter acted towards him. He removed himself from his sisters and walked around Peter. When Edmund was a few steps away Peter called out again, "Oh Ed.. try not to wander off this time." He said with a smile.

Edmund knew he had been forgiven by all in his family. He made his way to the tent for some much needed sleep.

Edmund slept for a few hours before he couldn't sleep anymore. The memories dragging him from his bed to dress and find his family. A low table had been set with breakfast by the time he emerged from the tent. Angelica was overseeing the breakfast while Peter watched her with a smile on his face. Standing next to his brother he watched as the sun made the girls hair sparkle. "You have a crush." Whispered Edmund.

Peter looked startled for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the ground. "More than that Ed. Not sure what life would be like without her now."

"She is your body guard."

Peter nodded his head, "I know, she is many things. She is the Witches niece, a Princess of Narnia and Aslan's chosen. Not sure we will be permitted to be together in the end."

Edmund snorted, "We are to be Kings Peter, she is already a royal. Why not claim her as yours? If you don't I will." He said as he walked over to the table that Angelica just finished with.

Peter growled low in his throat at what Edmund had said, "No you won't Ed!" he shouted as he marched over to Angelica, taking her face in his hands and kissing the daylights out of her.

Angelica had smiled at Edmund as he arrived at the table; she was opening her mouth to say something to him when she felt hands on her face and lips pressed to hers. It didn't take her long to respond when the calming scent of a rain storm reached her nose. Only Peter could smell like rain even when there wasn't any.

Peter pulled away from her lips, nipping her bottom one with his teeth before he opened his eyes to stare into her own. He smiled down at her, "You are mine Angelica Boots Kirke. When the time comes I'll marry you."

Angelica could only stare at him, her heart in her throat. It took her a moment to realize that the noise she was hearing wasn't just the blood in her ears, it was clapping and cat calls from those around them. She looked over Peter's shoulders and blushed, her face dropping to his chest. Edmund, Lucy and Susan were around the table, clapping and whistling, with shouts of "About time Peter." And "Way to go" but it was the Narnian's that really made her blush. Many of them where clapping and cheering, while many others had bowed down to them. Peter turned and smiled at them all, his arm still around Angelica.

After the display was over, Peter helped Angelica to her seat. He sat next to her long enough to eat some toast before he got up to pace. Angelica let him, knowing he needed to think about the next steps.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed." Said Lucy with a giggle.

Edmund was shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid speed.

"You can pack some for the journey back." Said Peter from his place on a nearby rock.

Everyone turned to stare at him, mouths open in shock. "We are going home?" whispered Susan.

"You three are. I promised Mum I would keep you safe. Angelica and I will stay and fight."

"But.. but..But they NEED us!" said Lucy. "All of us!"

Peter came and sat back down by Angelica, wanting her strength in this debate with his siblings. "It's too dangerous Lu. You almost drowned, and Ed was almost killed."

Angelica laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing her face against him like a cat. Peter smiled down at her, fingers wrapping around her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Angelica almost drowned but you aren't sending her away." Said Susan.

Peter sighed, "I can't… I can't be apart from her. Besides, this is her home too."

Angelica knew what he was saying, "My mother was born here, she …. Was sent to another world and had me. Her hope was that I would be more powerful than she and would return with her one day to kill her sister."

Edmund looked at Angelica; he nodded "Which is why all of us have to stay."

Everyone looked at him. Angelica knew what he was saying. He was sitting next to her so she reached over with her free hand and held his. He looked at her gratefully. "I have seen what the Witch is capable of. I helped her to do some of it. We can't let any more people suffer. We have to stop the Witch. Narnia needs to be free and at peace."

Lucy took Ed's other hand and smiled at him. Peter sighed, "I can't change your minds can I?"

Everyone shook their heads, "We are in this together. Just like it was from the start." Said Susan as she stood up. Peter looked up at her, "where are you going?"

Susan picked up her bow and quiver "To get some practice in. Come on Lucy." Lucy laughed as she jumped up and followed Susan to the targets.

Edmund sighed as he finished breakfast. "Guess that means sword practice for us?"

"Prepare to be beat." Said Angelica jumping up and pulling Peter with her. Peter kissed her fully before pulling up Edmund and taking him to the tent to get a sword.

The three of them went to an open field forming a triangle as Angelica twisted her staff around in a circle. Oreius stood watch, rather impressed with the way the Guardian was able to handle the weapons. Soon the clash of metal could be heard in the clearing, staff clashed against sword, sword blocked sword. Soon Peter found himself on his back with a foot under his chin; Edmund was next to him with a sword point at his chest. Orieus began clapping as Susan and Lucy cheered from the sidelines. Angelica blinked, her eyes returning to the golden-brown Peter was used too.

She moved her foot from Peter's neck and put her sword back in its sheath before offering her hands to the boys to help them up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Edmund eyeing the girl before him. Angelica blushed and looked away, "The one called Father was a thief in the world I was born in. He taught me to fight and when I found Papa he let me keep on learning."

Peter gathered the girl into his arms, "You're fantastic!" He said as he twirled her around in a circle.

Orieus moved down to the group, "Very good Princess. Now, if the young Kings would find a horse, more training can continue."

Edmund grunted, "How come Angelica doesn't need to practice on a horse?"

Peter laughed, clapping Edmund on his shoulder, "Because she would more than likely knock us off the saddles!"

Edmund had to agree with his brother, his bottom was already sore from being knocked onto it so many times. He found a horse already prepared for him and climbed into the saddle. Peter rode on the back of a white unicorn minus the saddle. Soon they were galloping over the camp site, swords drawn. "Keep your hand up Ed! Just like Oreius showed us" said Peter as their swords clashed against each other.

Susan and Lucy had returned to the targets, each arrow Susan let fly getting closer and closer to the mark. They could hear swords clashing again and turned to look. Oreius and Angelica were locked in an intense fight. They knew by rumors around camp that Oreius was the second in command and was a master of the sword. Susan collected her arrows and went down to watch. Lucy felt her mouth drop in a small "o" as she sat down next to Susan to watch the Centaur and Angelica clash swords.

Peter and Edmund had just come back from practice and were cresting the hill when the sound of swords reached their ears. Peter took no notice until he felt Edmund's hand on his shoulder, "She's beautiful" he said. Peter looked at his brother in confusion before following his line of sight down the small hill to the practice field. His own jaw dropped to see Angelica locked swords with Oreius. "Angel!" he shouted as he took off down the hill. "Peter!" shouted Edmund as he followed after him.

Angelica and Oreius were locked in a sword fight. Neither one wanting to give and admit defeat. She heard her name but the cat inside her wouldn't take its gaze from the one it was fighting. Her golden brown eyes took on the color of the great cats and she pushed Oreius backwards with a mighty roar. The sword in Orieus' hand went flying to land hilt up in the ground, Angelica's sword point was at his throat. Oreius held his hands out in defeat, "This battle is over Princess. You have mastered the master." He backed up from her sword and gave her a bow before going to collect his sword.

Angelica had just enough time to sheath her sword before she was wrapped in strong arms and pinned to an equally strong chest. She couldn't help but wonder when he began to fill out and get so defined. She shook her thoughts away and blinked up at Peter. Peter looked down at the girl in his arms; he smiled to see the cat eyes looking back at him, "My angel, my lioness. Hold me back Angel."

Oreius bowed his head, "I see nothing wrong Princess, the High King has made his choice."

Angelica smiled at Oreius and slipped her arms around Peter's neck just as his lips found hers. She kissed him back, a small gasp making her mouth open which allowed his tongue to slip inside, deepening the kiss.

Edmund groaned, while Susan covered Lucy's eyes. Lucy giggled and stood to run down the small hill to meet the others. Mr. Beaver began calling for them, "Majesties, Princess, Oreius. You must come. The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan."

Peter pulled back from Angelica as his mind registered the words. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his and he followed everyone to Aslan's tent.

Oreius stood next to Aslan at his tent. Peter and the group stopped next to him, watching as a small dwarf walked into camp shouting out "Jadis, Jadis, Empress of the Lone Islands, Queen of Narnia." Angelica hissed through her teeth and only stopped as Peter wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "Shhh my Angel. Have faith." She nodded up at Peter and kept her temper in check.

Jadis entered the camp on a throne being carried by four Cyclops. They lowered her throne to the ground and the Witch stood up, moving to stand half way between her chair and Aslan. "You have a traitor in your midst."

Everyone gasped, the children grouped closer together. Keeping Edmund in the middle and behind them. Susan put her hand on his shoulder, Lucy stood in front of him with her hand on her dagger. Angelica and Peter stood side by side, his arm around her and hers around him, her other hand reached behind her and wrapped around Edmunds wrists. He smiled at all them, grateful he had has family.

"His offence was not against you." Spoke Aslan.

The Witch flipped her skirts, walking a few steps towards Aslan, "Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do Not Cite the Deep Magic to me Witch! I was there when it was all written." Half roared Aslan.

The Witch looked over at the children, Edmund being her prime target until her eyes fell upon Angelica. "Perhaps two.. traitors." She turned back to Aslan, "You well know that the boy belongs to me." She pointed to Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table!" she turned to look at the crowd before looking back at the children and Aslan. "Perhaps I shall take the girl off your hands too. She is my … family after all."

Peter drew his sword and Angelica pulled her staff from her back "Come and take them then." Said Peter, going into a fighting stance. "You won't take either of them."

Angelica put her staff in front of her, ready to go to battle against the Witch. She wasn't her family, Aslan, Narnain's, The Pevensie's.. they were her family. She growled softly at the Witch.

The Witch sneered at them, "You think a simple threat will deny me what is mine…. Little King?" she turned to the crowd once more, "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the laws demands, All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!"

"Enough! "said Aslan, he looked at the children, "Peace my children. Stay your weapons." He looked at the Witch, "I will speak with you alone." He turned and walked into his tent. The Witch gave a smug look to Edmund and Angelica before she followed Aslan into his tent.

Peter and Angelica put their weapons away. Peter wrapped Angelica in his arms, pulling Edmund over to his side as well. "She will not take either of you." He whispered harshly. Edmund looked at his family and then back at the tent; a shiver went down his spine. Angelica looked at Edmund, her hand wrapping around his. She looked up at Peter with a small smile on her face, sadness in her eyes. "We will do as Aslan commands Sire. Have faith my Kings and Queens. Things will work out as they should." She stood on tiptoe to kiss Peter gently before pulling back and sinking to the ground. The other followed as they waited for Aslan to emerge from the tent.

Hearing a noise from the tent a few hours later, Peter stood quickly followed by the others and then the Narnia's. The Witch came out first, her face straight. She looked at Edmund and then at Angelica before she walked to her throne. Aslan came out and stood on the small rock hill. "The Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam."Aslan watched as the Witch looked over the children, eyes on the Guardian, "She has also renounced her claim on the Guardian." The Witch turned to look up at Aslan, "How will I know you will keep your promise?"

Aslan let out a roar, showing all his teeth. The Witch fell onto her chair and the Cyclops' lifted her up and turned to leave camp. The Witch cast once more glance at the children before facing the front. Aslan watched her leave, "Oreius, have a few follow her. Make sure she leaves." Oreius nodded and went to collect those who could travel silently. Aslan sighed as he looked at the children. Angelica and Lucy stopped cheering with the others to watch Aslan. He dropped his head and returned to his tent. Angelica looked down at Lucy and smiled softly before moving away from the others and stopped in front of Aslan's tent.

Aslan knew Angelica was outside and told her to enter. She walked inside, kneeling by his side. "Please tell me that you didn't trade us for you?"

Aslan laid his head on his paw with a sigh. "Things will work out as they should dear one. Remember your job is to protect the Kings and Queens."

Angelica buried her hands in Aslan's mane. "I may be the Guardian but my heart tells me to protect the High King above all else."

Aslan chuckled despite the coming night. "Yes, and it seems that the High King wishes the same thing with you."

Angelica smiled and ducked her head, "Is that allowed? Is a Guardian allowed to marry the one they are protecting?"

Aslan lifted his head, nudging her gently "IF you are looking for permission to be with him, you do not need it. Peter has claimed you in front of the others. You were chosen to protect the Kings and Queens but your place is by the High King. IN whatever way you two decide to be. The others have guardians of their own. And in time, they will find them."

Angelica nodded. She would be with Peter as he claimed they would be. "I think Lucy found her protector in ."

Aslan remained silent, taking comfort in the presence of the child he blessed. "The others have started a celebration. Peter is looking for you now. Go child, enjoy the night."

Angelica stood up, hugging the Giant Lion before leaving the tent. While the others partied over a small defeat of the Witch, she knew Aslan had done something to change their fate. She just hopped that in the end everything worked out. She smiled at Peter as he grabbed her up and spun in a circle with her. Putting her on her feet he smiled at, "Go change, we are celebrating tonight." She nodded and went to her tent. She change into a soft gown of forest green, silver thread was woven though out the fabric. Leaving her sword and staff on her bed, she slipped the daggers into her sleeves and went out to meet Peter.

Peter paced in front of the girls tent, he stopped his pacing when the flapped opened to reveal Angelica standing there in a forest green dress. He smiled, "We match." He whispered as he took her hand in his.

Angelica smiled, blushing madly. "I didn't know … I can.. change."

Peter pulled her to him, "No, it's good we match. I plan to make you Queen when this is all over."

Angelica looked up at him, "I am your Guardian. How can I protect you if I am a Queen? And aren't we a little young for marriage?"

He shook his head, "You can be my Warrior Queen if you wish it. You belong with me Angel, my friend, my Guardian, my Queen, My Wife." He kissed her knuckles, slipping a simple gold band onto her middle finger. "When the time is right, I will give you a better one. One that will match my own."

Angelica smiled at him, then looked at the ring. "You Belong with me Peter. My friend, my King, My Husband." She dipped into a curtsy and stood up to kiss his cheeks. "When the time is right, I will gladly wear a ring to match your own."

Peter grinned and kissed her softly; pulling away when he heard giggles coming from between the tents. "Come out you three." He laughed.

Edmund, Susan and Lucy came out wearing grins of their own. They each hugged Angelica with Lucy clinging to her waist. "Welcome to the family!"

Peter laughed. Angelica smiled at them all. "Thank you. Though I felt like family with you all when you arrived at the Manor."

Lucy smiled, "I wonder who Susan's Guardian will be?"

Angelica laughed at that, Susan's face fell at the thought. "I don't need a guardian." She said in a snotty attitude. This caused Angelica to laugh even more. "All of you have a Guardian out there somewhere. I just happen to be the first and things happened where I.. ended up loving Peter."

Peter kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her. She giggled. He could only smile at her until they heard a rumble.

Edmund blushed, "Sorry. I am hungry and the air smells so good."

"Let's go eat!" shouted Lucy, pulling Peter and Angelica's hands.

Angelica giggled, letting Lucy pull her towards the food and dancing. "So long as I get a dance."

"You can have all the dances my Angel. For all the times to come."

"What? I can't dance with our Guardian?" shouted Edmund, racing after them.  
"I want to dance with my new sister too." Said Susan, rushing to catch up.

Tables had been set up all around the clearing, a Faun motioned for them to sit at the table in the middle that was on a slight rise and over looked the other tables. Dancing was going on in the middle; a bon fire was giving off warmth and light as well as the torches that were scattered all over. They ate and once Edmund had his fill, Angelica kissed Peter's cheek and pulled Edmund up, "Come along King Edmund. You can dance with the Guardian."

Edmund blushed and looked at Peter who only smiled at him and waved his hand to the dancers. Edmund stood up and followed Angelica to the floor. The music was fast and upbeat, so it didn't take the two long to catch on and skip hop around the fire. They were laughing and having fun. Lucy came down and grabbed Angelica's hands, spinning her away from Edmund who found himself dancing with a small wood nymph with light blond hair and big black eyes. He blushed again and spun with her around the fire.

Peter sat at the table, watching Angel dance with anyone who appeared in front of her. She was lovely, soon the music slowed down. He stood up and took her hand in his, "I think this is my dance Princess." He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, her other hand clasped in his, his hand went to her waist and together they twirled around the fire. Soon, others stopped and watched them. After a few moments, others joined in as well. The music was soothing, and calming which had many of the party goers yawning. "Come, I'll walk you to your tent."

Angelica smiled and leaned into his side. "Peter.. can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered. She didn't want intercourse, just to be with him. She didn't want to be alone with her fears about what Aslan was doing tonight.

Peter stopped walking half way to the tents. He could only stare at her, "What.. are you asking Angel?"

"Only to sleep with you. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to be alone. I feel safe with you and I can also make sure you are safe." She whispered, turning to look at him. "Just sleeping Peter. The other can happen after we are married."

Peter thought it over for a bit before nodding. He was tired and he too didn't really want Angelica away from him. He didn't have a bad feeling, but he knew something would happen tonight. "Come on Angel. Edmund seems to be content sleeping near the wood nymph. Though how we will manage in a hammock is beyond me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and finished the walk to his and Edmunds tent. Removing his sword he hung near his head by the hammock. He got in first and held his arms out for Angelica to lay down with him. She smiled and curled up next to him, her head pillowed on his chest. "Sleep well my Angel. Lady Lioness." Holding her tight to him, Peter fell asleep, the best sleep he had had in a while.

Angelica smiled her ear over his heart, the sound a soothing lullaby to her. "Good night my King. Sleep Well Peter." With that she too fell into a deep sleep. One of the better ones she could remember.

A few hours later Edmund stumbled into the tent, he only smiled sleepily at his brother and soon to be sister. He climbed into his own hammock and was out as soon as it started to swing with the breeze.

Dawn hadn't yet begun when a soft breeze blew into the tent. Peter moved closer to Angelica, pulling the blanket up closer to their heads. It took him a moment to realize that they weren't alone in the tent anymore. Jumping up he grabbed his sword from its scabbard. Hearing the sound of a sword being drawn had Angelica and Edmund jerking up each reaching for their own weapon.

"Fear not my Kings and Princess, I come with tidings from the Queens." Spoke a cherry Dryad.

Peter moved from the hammock, his sword dropping to his side. "What do they say?"

"Aslan has been killed on the Stone Table. Your sisters are with his body."

Angelica rose from the hammock, moving to Peter's side. Edmund rose as well, moving to his other side. Peter looked down, "Thank you."

The Dryad smiled, bowing she floated back out of the tent.

Once the Dryad was gone, Peter looked at Edmund and then Angelica. "Meet me at Aslan's tent once you both are dressed." He said, he kissed Angelica's head and gave Edmunds shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the tent. Angelica looked at Edmund, "He'll have to lead the army."

Edmund nodded, "Go change, I'll met you at the tent."

Angelica hurried to her tent, throwing on breeches, a linen shirt, a chain mail tunic and a metal corset. She strapped her sword around her waist, her daggers in her boots and grabbed her staff. She left the tent and stood beside Oreius outside of Aslan's tent.

Peter came out of the tent, "It's true. Aslan is gone." He said sadly.

"Then.. you will have to lead us Peter." Said Edmund.

Angelica looked at Oreius, "The army waits your orders Sire."

"I can't do it Angel." Said Peter.

Edmund walked up to Peter, "Aslan thought you could. So do I Peter."

Angelica walked to his other said, "I know you can Peter."

Oreius stepped in front of the group, "What are your orders Sire?"

Peter sighed, looking at the group and nodding. He went back inside followed by the others and looked down at the map. Pointing out where each group should be placed. With the help of Angelica, Edmund and Oreius, they had a decent battle plan laid out.

The sound of a gryphon pierced the air. Angelica looked up at the sound, watching as the brown gryphon sailed up the cliff side where Edmund was waiting with the archers. Soon he landed on the small rock incline Peter and Oreius were standing on. She moved her horse up to the side of the small rock platform. "They are coming your highness, with numbers and weapons much more than our own."

Peter sighed, looking first at the gryphon then Oreius. He turned back to the gryphon with a nod. "Prepare your group."

Oreius shifted his weight, "Numbers do not win battles highness."

Peter looked over at Angelica, "No but I bet they help."

"Not always sire. But we have the heart where the Witch only has brute force." She smiled up at him.

Peter couldn't help but smile back, "You better not get hurt."

Angelica smirked, "I can't promise that, but I can promise I will always find my way back to you."

"Fine.. I will hold you to that Lady Lioness." He looked out over the field, the Witches army appearing. He drew his sword, looking back over his shoulder at Edmund on the hill. Seeing his nod, he motioned for the gryphon's to let loose their attack.

Gryphon's flew from the sky, dropping rocks on the advancing army. Peter, Angelica and Orieus watched as the rocks were dropped, removing a few of the army, with many gryphon's being shot from the sky. Peter looked at Orieus, "Are you with me?"

"To the death my king" he replied.

He nodded and looked to Angelica on his other side, "Are you with me?"

She smirked at him, her eyes already changed into those of the lioness within her, "Till the end my King"

Peter nodded and raised his sword into the air, shouting at the top of his lungs. "For Narnia! For Aslan!" The unicorn he was riding reared up with a whinny, before charging down the hill into the thick of battle. Orieus and Angelica followed after him, swords drawn, prepared to take down any that got in the way.

The two forces clashed swords and axes smashing together. One by one the Narnians began to beat back the Witches army. Edmund had a fire arrow shot into the sky, lighting a phoenix on fire, the phoenix swooped down across the battle field, lighting a line of fire between the Witch and the Narnian's . Peter stopped fighting, watching the wall of fire with a smirk. His eyes scanned the fighters, stopping when he saw Angelica fighting with her staff and her sword. He couldn't help but admire her. Lifting his visor he watched as the Witch herself blasted through the fire wall. Turning the unicorn around he shouted, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" He urged the unicorn back to the rocks where Edmund was waiting.

Angelica heard the call, turning her horse to follow the others. She was just about caught up to Peter when she heard the whistle of an arrow and saw as the unicorn was hit. Peter went flying, landing on his back with his helmet falling off his head and disappearing within the rocks. Angelica looked behind her and saw the witch approaching. She was just in time to move out of Oriues' way as he and a rhino charged down the cliff taking out anyone and thing in their way. Just as he got to the Witch she used her own staff to turn him to stone. Angelica gasped, jumping from her horse to stand next to Peter, staff and sword at the ready.

Peter stood by Angelica's side, "You need to go."

Edmund heard Peter yelling at Angelica and saw the Witch advancing on the two of them, turning anyone to stone she got close too. He kept fighting moving to stand almost at Peter's back.

Peter turned, "Edmund, take Angel and get the girls. Get back home! There are too many of them!"

Angelica snorted, slashing at whatever creature got to close to Peter. "I ain't leaving you!"

Beaver came and grabbed Edmund's hand, tugging him back up the hill. "You heard your brother, got to go."

Edmund glared at Beaver and adjusted his sword, "Peter isn't the King yet!" he ran around the side of the small battle that Peter and Angelica were in the middle of. Angelica was facing the side where Edmund was running into. With a yell, Edmund jumped down next to the Witch, when she raised her staff, he slashed it with his sword, breaking the ice staff in two. Angelica raced after Edmund, seeing the Witch knock his shield away, she jumped between the two, taking most of the wound into her own stomach. Some of the broken staff had sliced Edmund as well, causing both of them to go down.

Peter saw Edmund break the staff, saw Angelica push Edmund out of the way and saw them both fall to the ground. He shouted both their names, stabbing the one he was fighting he rushed over to the Witch. She had two swords to his one but he wasn't giving up. She had just taken two of the most important people in his life and he wasn't letting that go. Swords clashed again, he blocked with his shield one sword, and counter attacked with his sword. Back and forth it went until a roar was heard over the battle. Peter and the Witch stopped their fight for a moment, both looking up at the tall cliff. "Aslan" whispered the witch.

Peter turned around quickly and began fighting once more. Once more the swords clashed with each other. The Witch used one of her swords to knock Peter onto his back, tossing the shield from him she pinned him to the ground with one of her swords. Peter stared up at her, worry and fear etched onto his face. A loud roar could be heard as Aslan himself jumped over a fighting group and pushed the Witch away from Peter and over a boulder. Peter jerked the sword from his arm and struggled to stand up. Once up he watched as Aslan returned in front of him. "It is over" he said.

Angelica moved slowly, her first thought was Edmund and how bad was he hurt. She didn't have to try moving to long because Edmund was there lifting her head onto his lap, "Ed…." She coughed.

Edmund, smiled down at her. "You're crazy you know that?"

Her hands moved up to his face, "Did she get you?"

Edmund shook his head, "No.. she only grazed my side. You took the full blow." He looked down at her stomach, eyes going wide with disbelief. "Angelica?" he whispered.

Angelica coughed again, her stomach already knitting itself back together. She let a pained giggled escape her, "I am a cat Ed.. I have nine lives. Plus I am a fast healer." She coughed again, groaning at moving too much. "It just hurts to move."

Edmund nodded looking around for his siblings. He kept Angelica's head on his lap while she closed her eyes to finish healing.

Peter was scanning the battle field when he heard his name being called. He spun around and almost fell over as Susan and Lucy tackled him in a hug. Susan pulled back and stared at Peter, "Edmund and Angelica?"

Peter looked around even more, Susan saw the Witches dwarf on top of a rock with arrow drawn, she fired her own arrow at the dwarf, with a sickening thunk the dwarf fell from the rock he was standing on. Peter followed the line the dwarf had been looking and yelled "ED! Angel!" he took off running to the two.

Edmund smiled at his siblings, leaning into them as they hugged him. Peter felt tears come to his eyes at seeing Angelica lying so still. "Ed?" his voice cracked as he kneeled on the other side of Angelica.

Edmund gently moved Angelica's head form his lap to Peters. "She's alive Peter." Edmund whispered.

Peter looked up at his brother in confusion; he looked down to see Angelica breathing as if she was just asleep. Peter carefully gathered her into his arms and stood up with her. His face buried in her hair that still somehow managed to smell of sunflowers. "I'll have to ask you about that when you wake my Lady."

Edmund went to stand and winced, his hand going to his side. Lucy was the first to open the bottle at her waist and drip one single drop into Edmunds mouth. Within a few seconds Edmund smiled, twisting and turning. "Thanks Lucy."

Peter looked down at Angelica, "Could that work with Angel?"

Aslan motioned with his head to Lucy, "Others need care young one." She smiled and took off around the battle field, giving drops of the red liquid to any that was wounded. Susan followed to make sure she was safe. Aslan himself followed behind, returning any that was stone.

Peter looked at Edmund with a smile, "When will you two ever do as you're told?" he asked with a nod at Angelica in his arms.

Edmund smiled back, "More than likely never. The two of us will give you grey hair oh High King." With that he left to find a horse or two.

Peter paced outside the doors. Susan sat on a bench near the doors, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Peter, it's been a week. She'll wake up when she is healed."

Peter stopped pacing, his hands going to his already messed up hair. "What if she doesn't wake up? I already feel as if part of me is missing. I can't…" he trailed off as Edmund and Lucy joined them.

"Relax Peter. Angelica said that she has nine lives and can heal quickly. It will just take some time for her to be fully healed." Said Edmund, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Lucy opened the door to Angelica's room in Cair Paravel. Only the healers had continued to come and go from the Guardian's room since the Battle had ended. Preparations for the coronation were on standby because none of them wanted to be crowned without Angelica there to watch. Peter himself had said that he only wanted his bride- to- be to place the crown on his head. So… things were put on hold.

Peter saw Lucy enter Angelica's room and followed her inside. Edmund and Susan were close behind them. Peter motioned towards the curtains and Lucy quickly went to open them, flooding the room with afternoon sunlight. Peter sat on the edge of Angelica's bed, moving the hair from her face. "I know you are in there Angel. Come back to me.. I need you by my side. You promised." He bent over and placed a kiss to her lips.

Angelica felt something like butterfly wings touch her lips, she sighed softly, her fingers moving against the covers. Her lids fluttered before they opened slowly, her first image was that of a blonde haired blue eyed male looking down at her in sadness. She licked her dry lips and squinted in the afternoon light. "Peter?" she croaked out.

Peter felt his eyes open wide and his mouth drop in surprise, "Angel.." he whispered back, bending down to lay his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, fingers moving in his hair. "I thought I lost you."

She shifted on what she now realized was a bed. "How long?"

Peter knew what she was asking and lifted up from her. He held her up while Lucy pushed pillows behind her. He let Angelica sit up against the mound of pillows. Susan held a glass out to Peter; he took it and held it carefully to Angelica's lips. "It's been a week since the battle, my love. You saved Edmund."

Angelica smiled after sipping the water. She was very thirsty but still rather weak. "Good. And the Witch?"

Everyone looked at each other, slowly Edmund spoke, "Peter saw us both go down. He fought her like a mad man. Aslan came with a bunch more Narnian's and He took out the Witch for the final time."

Angelica nodded, "Thank goodness." She slumped down into the pillows.

Lucy climbed onto the bed next to Angelica, curling into her side. Angelica put her hand on the girls head, "I'll be alright Lucy. A few more hours and I'll be able to walk around."

Susan sat on the bed in front of Lucy and Angelica, "That's good. Then the preparations can begin again?"

Edmund laughed, "You always did enjoy a good party Su." He said, climbing on the bed behind Peter and moving towards the middle to watch Angelica.

Angelica looked at Peter, a brow rose up. "Please do not tell me you had the coronation stopped because of me?"

Peter ducked his head as if he had been scolded before moving to sit on Angelica's other side, wrapping her in his arms, tucking her to his side. "I can't be crowned King without you to put the crown on my head."

Edmund laughed, "He's been pacing outside your room for a week. Snarling and snapping at anyone that wasn't us or Aslan."

Susan laughed softly, "Its true Angelica. Peter isn't the same without you to keep him grounded."

Peter looked at his siblings, shock that they would tell on him as they were doing. He kissed the top of Angelica's head, "I just couldn't Angel. It would be like missing my arm or leg.. or heart, without you there."

Angelica moved against him, shifting so she could kiss his chin. "You should have been crowned but Thank you for waiting on me."

Hearing the laughter from the Angel's room a cheetah nudged the door open and peeked inside, "Majesties?"

All eyes turned to the cat that had spoken. Each one smiling, Susan spoke first. "Would you be able to let everyone know Princess Angelica is awake and the coronation can happen just as soon as everything is ready?"

The cheetah's eyes went wide as he looked at the Guardian surrounded by the Kings and Queens. He nodded his head, "Yes, yes I will." The cheetah backed out of the room, letting the door close with a soft click before he raced through the halls of Cair Paravel letting everyone know the Angel had awakened and that the coronation would continue.

Once the door was closed everyone looked at each other before laughing once more. Lucy yawned, curling up by Angelica. Peter looked over at his little sister, "I think we should all go to bed."

Angelica laid her hand on his chest, shaking her head no. "Stay here. The bed is big enough for all of us and Lucy is already asleep."

Peter looked at Edmund and Susan; both shrugged and went to grab blankets from the cupboard. They returned and crawled onto the bed, lying down on Angelica's legs, she smiled at them. Peter laid his head on hers, a yawn coming from him as well. "Sleep well my family." Whispered Angelica as she nuzzled against Peter and fell into a healing sleep.

The next morning had fauns, dryads and nymphs entering the room and waking the royal family up. Each monarch was taken to their own room to be bathed and dressed for the coronation. A water nymph was left with Angelica to help her dress as well. The nymph was named Silver Mist, she helped Angelica dress in an emerald green gown with a silver blue underskirt and gold trim and thread on it. A forest green corset was added over the top of the gown and laced up the front. The sleeves of the gown were cut so that the silver blue under dress could be seen there as well. Soft golden slippers graced her feet and made no sound when she walked across the floor. A golden cape was placed over her shoulders and fastened with a golden lion pin. She smiled at Silver Mist, "The gown is beautiful."

"Come sit down, I must do your hair and add some color to your face." Silver Mist smiled, leading Angelica over to the vanity, brushing her hair till it shined, and pulling it back into a braid that started at the top of her head and wove down her back. Silver Mist added a few white flowers to the weave before turning to her face. Angelica's lips were darkened and her eyes were rimmed in kohl. Stepping back Silver Mist smiled at Angelica. "You are truly a beauty My Princess." Angelica turned to face the mirror, not really recognizing herself. "Oh my…."

A knock on the door and Susan and Lucy entered with giggles and gasps of their own. "Angelica!" "You're so pretty!" both girls said at the same time. Angelica turned to look at the girls, her future queens. Lucy was wearing a simple gown of silver blue with silver thread and trim. A red and gold cape graced her shoulders and was held in place by a lion head pin. Her hair had been curled in little ringlets and her lips had a sparkle to them. Susan had her eyes darkened and lips reddened as well. Her hair was braided as well and curled on the ends. Her gown was a more fitted one, in a darker silver blue color. A green cape graced her shoulders with the lion head pin holding it in place. Angelica stood up and hugged the girls. "I may look pretty but it is nothing compared to you two. Any male at the ball tonight will have whip lash after seeing you." She giggled as Lucy made a face and Susan blushed.

Another knock on the door and Edmund peeked his head around the wood, his eyes were closed. "Can I look?"

Susan laughed and pulled him into the room. "Where is Peter?"

Edmund laughed with her, "He sent me to find you all. He's pacing again." He looked at Angelica for the first time and really saw her. "Peter is lucky Angelica… "

Angelica blushed, "I am lucky.. because not only do I have him, I have all of you as well." She hugged Edmund tightly, kissing his cheek. " I have a family."

Lucy took Angelica's hand in hers, swinging it back and forth with a smile on her face. "I think people want to put crowns on our heads."

Angelica laughed again, moving with Lucy to the door, Edmund and Susan following them Silver Mist left last, closing the door behind her before she hurried ahead of them to take her place with the other nymphs.

Peter was pacing in front of the throne room doors. Hearing soft footsteps he stopped and looked up, he felt his jaw drop. "Angel.." he rushed to her and picked her up in his arms. "You're gorgeous!" he let her slide down his body and kissed her passionately.

Susan coughed and tapped Peter on the shoulder, "You may want to wait till after they have made us officially their rulers."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Wait till the wedding"

Angelica and Peter both had the grace to blush and duck their heads. Angelica looked at Peter's outfit and smiled. "We match again."

Peter smiled, "I asked that your outfit match mine in color and style." He said adjusting the sleeves of his silver blue under shirt.

Angelica smiled back, moving his cape back over his shoulders and making sure the lion head pin was in place. She ran her hands over the forest green tunic he was wearing, tracing the gold design over his chest. "You are a handsome King."

Edmund pouted "What about me?"

Angelica laughed, turning to Edmund and adjusting his silver cape as well. "You are just as handsome King Edmund."

Edmund smiled and nudged Peter, "I swear, you don't make her your wife one day, I will." He turned to take his place next to Aslan who had appeared on silent paws.

Angelica blushed and walked with Peter over to Aslan and the girls. Aslan nodded at the guards and the doors opened. Angelica followed behind the group, moving to the side of Peter's throne, looking down at Mr. Beaver who held a pillow with Peter's crown on it. The siblings moved to the thrones and turned to face the crowd. Aslan moved to stand in front of them. Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus moved over to Lucy, She had asked if could put the crown on her head.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

placed a silver flower crown on top of Lucy's curls, smiling he stepped back and moved over to Edmund.

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund the Just."

placed a silver crown on his head smaller than Peters.

"To the radiant southern sun I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

moved back to Susan, placing a golden leaf crown on top of her head.

"And to the clear Northern skies, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."

Angelica moved up the stairs and stood in front of Peter, taking the golden crown from the pillow Mr. Beaver held up to her, she placed the crown on his head with a smile before moving back down to stand on the side.

Aslan turned to face the Kings and Queens, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen."

The crowd erupted into cheers. Flowers and streamers where thrown in the air or dropped from the rafters. "Long live King Peter!" "Long live Queen Susan!" "Long live King Edmund!" "Long Live Queen Lucy!"

Angelica clapped and cheered with the rest of them. It wasn't long before music was being played; drinks were being passed out and drunk. Food was on tables if you wished to eat. The room was stuffy even with the doors and windows open; she slipped outside for fresh air.

Aslan had just begun his walk along the beach when he saw Angelica, "Come Child, Walk with me for a bit."

Angelica ran up to the lion, a hand going to his glossy mane. "You're leaving."

"Aye my child. Narnia is in good hands now. There are other worlds I must tend too."

Angelica hugged the lion, "Return soon Aslan."

Aslan inclined his head and continued his walk along the beach, Angelica sensing Peter looking for her hurried back to the party.

Lucy had found her way to the balcony and saw Aslan speaking to Angelica before she left him alone to walk. "Aslan!"

"No worries my Queen. We will see him again." Said Mr. Tumnus, moving to stand next Lucy.

"But when Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy with a tear in her eye.

"In time.. you can't push him, you know he isn't a tame lion after all."

Lucy smiled, "No.. he isn't. But is a good lion just the same."

Mr. Tumnus pulled a hankie from his new scarf, "Here sweet Queen. I think you may need this more than me now." He dabbed at her eyes.

Lucy giggled, folding his hands around the hankie once more. "Thank you. Shall we go back?" she offered him her hand.

wagged his finger at her, bending his arm and offering it to her. "Shall we my Valiant Queen?"

Lucy laughed, "Why of course we must my dear Mr. Tumnus." Together they walked back into the party.

Angelica was just about to enter the ball room again when Peter snatched her around the waist, pulling her tightly to him. "You were missing."

Angelica shook her head, "I said good bye to Aslan."

Peter's eyes went wide, "He's gone?"

"Yes." She brushed his hair from his eyes, running her fingers along his neck, "He'll come back. Just have faith in him and that he is always watching."

He nodded, "Yes, I have faith. He sent me to you after all."

Angelica laughed, leaning into his body.

"You do know you will be my Queen in a few years right?" he asked, running his fingers along the gold band on her middle finger.

She nodded, "I haven't forgotten. I wait for the day that we wear rings to match."

"I wish to dance with you." Peter whispered into her hair, pulling her back to the ball room, adjusting their stance to waltz.

That was the first of many waltzes the two did. For over two years Angelica helped the Kings and Queens learn to rule Narnia, create alliances, and lead soldiers into small fights, because Peter wouldn't allow her to enter big ones again. Though thankfully, most battles were removing the last of the White Witches followers.

Every day, Angelica would wake up either in her bed or Peters, with one or all of his siblings gathered on the bed sleeping as well. Peter said that it was because during the air raids they spent many a night curled together in the shelter. Angelica didn't mind, it just made it more like family.

On the two year mark of the Battle of Beruna another ball was scheduled. Susan was in her element planning the ball. The others tried to avoid her as much as they could. Edmund spent a lot of time out in the practice field with Orieus, Lucy and spent much of the time with the healers. followed Lucy around because after the first year they realized he was her Guardian. Peter and Angelica spent much of their time together; walking the beach, playing in the gardens and trying to stay away from the main throne room where Susan was busy decorating for the ball.

"Angel? Where are you?" Peter asked running around the garden.

Angel giggled from her place in the oak tree.

Peter reached the oak tree in the middle of the garden, looking around it. "Angel, I know you are here. Show yourself love."

Angel giggled, before climbing down and wrapping her arms around Peter's neck. "Hello Your Majesty."

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "Hello my Princess."

Angelica smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, inhaling his rain scent. "You were looking for me awfully hard Sire, is there something you need?"

Peter smiled down at her. In the past two years, he had grown taller, got muscular, and looked older than his 18 years. Angelica had grown as well; she was a full head shorter than him so his head fit perfectly on top of hers. Her waist was small and she filled out her corsets and leather pants when she wore them. And she wore a lot of corsets for his benefits. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

Angelica laughed softly, running her fingers into his long blonde hair. "You told me that this morning when we woke up, when we had breakfast, when we ran from Susan when she tried to have some Nymphs take us for our fittings. Each time you passed me in the hall you pulled me into any empty room or alcove for a good snogging." She looked up at him, "I love you too Peter."

Peter had to blush at her words, he ducked his head, hiding his face in her sunflower curls. He laughed, kissing her neck where the gown exposed her skin. "This is all true my Angel. But I told you two years ago that I would make you my wife, my Queen when everything was settled. Well…" he moved away from her, going down on one knee and pulling a golden ring with a few golden diamonds on the band from his tunic pocket. "Angelica Boots Kirke, Lady Lioness, Guardian of the High King and Princess of Narnia, will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Angelica put her hand over her mouth in shock, the ring was beautiful and something she would have picked had they been back in England. "Oh Peter!" she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes, my heart, millions times yes."

Peter stood up, taking Angelica's hand in his own slipping the ring on the third finger of her left hand. He kissed her knuckles a wide smile on his face. "I love you so much my Angel!" he whispered, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "Can we announce this tonight at the ball?"

Angelica ducked her head with a smile, "Shouldn't we tell Susan and the others first? It is after all Susan's party."

Peter held her in the air a bit longer, letting the wind tangle her hair before he lowered her slowly down his body. Once she was back on her feet, Peter cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he ran his tongue along her. Pulling back, he sucked on her bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth, earning a moan from his lady love.

Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair. She moaned softly as Peter slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lip. She pressed closer to him, sliding against him.

Peter turned her around, pressing her back against the oak tree. Dipping his head he kissed her again. Slipping his tongue into her mouth again, tilting his head to deepening it. His hand tangled into her hair, crushing the stands in his fist. When he felt her leg raise and curl around his thigh he groaned into her mouth. His one hand left her hair, traveling down her side stopping under her breast.

Angelica felt the tree at her back; she pushed her own tongue into his mouth, groaning when his hands tangled into her hair. She raised her leg, curling it around his upper thigh, pulling him closer. She moved against him as his hand moved down her side, stopping under her breast. She sucked on his tongue, turning her head to change the angle of the kiss. She whimpered when he pulled back, resting his head on hers.

Peter felt himself getting hard, with her moving against him he knew that he wanted more. He pulled back, resting his head on hers. "Oh Angel.. I love you." He moved against her, groaning softly at the contact. The dress Angel had worn today didn't have as many layers as the ones his sisters enjoyed wearing. He pressed her harder against the tree, a hand slipping under her dress to rub her leg. He felt his eyes widen when he realized she didn't have any bloomers on. "Angel?" he asked pulling back from her.

Angelica smiled slyly up at him, looking at him under her lashes. "Yes Sire?"

His hand moved further up her thigh, stopping at the curve of her bottom. "You like to tease me. Corsets anytime you practice with Oreius, leather bottoms and now bare skin under your gowns?" he dipped his head to the curve of her neck, nipping at it with his teeth.

Angelica giggled, moving her hips against him again, feeling his hardness growing again. "I don't like all the layers. My gowns are thick and cover me, and I do have a type of panties on. Just not the long bloomers that seem to be so popular." She grinned.

Peter groaned "You really will be the death of me." He ran his hands through her hair again a smile on his face. "I love you so much." He pressed kisses all over her neck and face.

Angelica laughed again, holding him tighter. She ran her fingers through his long hair. "I Love you just as much Kingy."

Peter laughed, laying his head on her shoulder. "You know, I never have liked being called "sire" "your majesty" "Highness" but… when you say those words to me, I enjoy them."

Angelica nodded her head, rubbing his back softly. "At least you know I love you when I do."

Discreet coughing stopped anything more from happening. Angelica slid her leg slowly down Peter's thigh, keeping close as she moved against him. Once her feet where on the ground she motioned with her head towards the dwarf waiting to speak. Peter sighed, pressing his lips to Angelica's head he kept his arms around her. He made sure their clothes were back in place and his tunic was pulled as low as it could go. Keeping a arm around Angelica he moved out from beneath the tree. "Yes, Master Dwarf?"

The dwarf coughed once more, hiding a smile behind his hand. "Queen Susan is looking for you High King Peter. She insists that you meet with the seamstress right away."

Peter sighed softly, dropping his head "Could you inform the Queen that I shall see the seamstress right away. Please let her know that Lady Lioness and I would like to speak to her and the other King and Queen right away as well."

The dwarf nodded and hurried away as fast as he could. Angelica laughed softly, laying her head on his shoulder, her palm on his back. "By the time the ball starts tonight everyone will know we were caught snogging in the open."

Peter groaned, turning to wrap his arms around Angelica. "We better get to the throne room and talk to Susan. She'll be hurt knowing she wasn't the first to know."

Angelica giggled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him softly. "We should. Come on Peter the Magnificent. Let's go shake up the Gentle Queen." She took his hand and led him back inside the Cair and down to the throne room.

Susan was in the middle of the throne room, directing the Dryads, Nymphs, Centaurs and Gryphon's on where to put the banners, the flags and flowers. Turning she crossed her arms as Peter and Angelica came into the throne room hand in hand. "Have either of you seen the seamstress to make sure your outfits fit tonight?" you could hear her slippered foot tapping on the stone floor.

Angelica and Peter stopped quickly at the sight of the Gentle Queen looking so cross. Peter pulled Angelica in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're my Guardian, protect me." He laughed in her ear.

Susan moved gracefully to stand in front of the couple. "Well?"

Peter couldn't help the smile that was on his face. "Calm down Su. Angel and I are on our way. We wanted to stop and tell you some news first." Peter took Angelica's left hand in his and flashed the gold band in Susan's face.

Susan took a moment to stare at the couple. Seeing Peter moving Angelica's hand around had her grabbing the hand and staring blankly at it. "Really? You did?"

At nods from both of them, Susan squealed and hugged them both, squishing Angelica between them. "Oh this will be great. Now we can celebrate even more!" she spun around rushing back towards the middle of the throne room, turning and walking backward she motioned them away. "Go see the seamstress, now!"

Angelica and Peter laughed, turning they left the Gentle Queen to her preparations and hurried down the hall to the seamstress. "I suppose our outfits will match again?"

"Of course. You will be High Queen when we marry; we look good together when we match." Peter laughed, opening the door to the Cair's seamstress.

"High King Peter! Goodness Gracious, it has taken you forever to get down here. Come in Come in." the seamstress hurried around the table, grabbing the outfit from the rack. "Here here.. Please, go put it on. I must make sure it fits before tonight." Her eyes grew wide at seeing Angelica standing in the doorway was well. "Oh Princess! I have your gown ready too." She once more ran around the table, plucking a gown from the rack. "Here here, go over there and put this on. Oh the ball will be wonderful."

Peter and Angelica looked at each other and shrugged, going to the opposite ends of the room to change. Peter emerged first, he had tan pants on with black boots. His shirt was tan as well with a dark blue almost black tunic over the top. He put his belt on and stood in front of the streamstress. "It fits. I am so glad. You keep growing Majesty, it is hard to know your right size these days."

Peter ducked his head, "I am a growing king Miss. Helen. I'll do my best not to grow much more…"he trailed off as Angelica emerged from her side of the room. He felt his jaw drop in wonder. "Angel.." he held his hand out to her.

Angelica lifted the gown of her dress so she could walk. It was longer than she normally wore and she was worried she would trip. The dress was a dark blue over dress with a tan under dress. It had many layers but hung straight down. It was tight around her bust and went straight down to the floor, with an inch trailing the floor. There was a small train in the back that she could lift if she wanted too. The sleeves were lace went down to her elbows. The gown was a "V" neck and showed a lot of cleavage that Angelica didn't usually show. She saw his hand and placed her hand in his with a smile.

Peter pulled her close to him, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "You look wonderful my Angel."

"Oh oh.. my goodness Guardian, you look like the Princess you were born to be. Now.. shoes for you Princess." Helen moved around the room, lifting fabric and sewing items pulling out a pair of ankle boots in the same dark color as the gown, with tan inside it. "Here here.. put these on." Helen dropped to her knees holding a show out for Angelica to try on.

"Allow me Miss Helen." Peter dropped down to his knee, taking the boot from Helen's hands, "Princess.. I do believe this is your shoe."

Angelica giggled; placing her hand on his shoulder she lifted her gown so her bare foot was pointed at him. Peter slipped the ankle boot onto her foot, then switched and placed the other shoe on her foot. Once both shoes where on, Angelica stood up, with the extra height the inch left on the dress wasn't so bad. It also made her almost as tall as Peter. She smiled up at him, her eyes even with his lips. "Almost as tall as you my King." She turned to Helen, "Thank you Miss. Helen. How did you know?" she tilted her boot at Miss. Helen.

"Oh goodness Princess. You only wear those knee boots, even with dresses. Figured you wouldn't want slippers or heels, so ankle boots it is." Miss Helen stood up hands clapping, "Now go change back into your clothes. You can take your Ball clothes back to your rooms." With that she dismissed them and went back to whatever creation she was sewing.

Angelica laughed, kissed Peter on his cheek and went back to put her normal dress back on. Peter shook his head and went to change as well.

Once they were both changed, with the new clothes over their arms, Peter took her hand and led her back to the halls of the Cair. "Well.. that went rather well didn't it?"

Angelica leaned against him, "Better than I thought it would. And we match again."

"I told you, we are together. Matching shows we are united."

"Is that right High King? Then why do not King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan match you. The four of you are united as well."

Peter flattered, before standing straight again. "We all wear similar colors, but usually only when we have to have court. And then all four of us sit on the thrones, listening to anything that needs our attention. On top of that, we do have council meetings we attend once a week as well."

Angelica nodded, "I know this. I have sat in on the council meetings before. Usually as a warrior but I still know the stress you are under."

"Well once you are High Queen you will be under stress as well. And I won't have my wife going off to battles." He stopped in the middle of the hall, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I worried before any time you went off with Oreius to round up the rest of the Witches followers." He kissed her neck, nuzzling against her skin. "You belong at my side. No matter where we go."

Angelica tilted her head to the side, letting him have more of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand sliding into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. "I am a warrior Peter. It's what I do, I fight to protect Narnia, to protect the people I love, the Talking Beasts, the animals, the humans, the Kings and Queens.. I fight to protect _you_,"

Peter lifted his head to stare into the brown eyes he loved, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "I know. But I have to protect you as well. I.. can't be without you for long before I start to worry. I can't think straight, I fidget and snap at everyone who is near me. At least until I see you. Then I am calm and everything is right with the world."

Angelica stared into his blue eyes, eyes she couldn't imagine not looking into each day. She laid her hand against his cheek. "Peter… you are my world. I can't be with another without seeing your face when I look at them. I practice with Orieus because I need something to do while your being King. I want to be by your side all the time. I don't wanna be apart from you. I feel like half a person when I don't see you or touch you. I love you so much Peter Pevensie, that it hurts when we aren't together."

Peter wrapped his arms around, pulling her flush against him, his nose in her hair. "You always smell like sunflowers Angel. How do you do it?"

Angelica laid her head on his shoulder, moving against him like a cat, a soft purr coming from her. "It's just my natural scent. Same as you smell like the rain, even without rain in the area."

Peter smiled, "well, because of you, I am obsessed with sunflowers now. I even had some of the fairies to plant sunflowers throughout the Cair."

"Is that why almost all the rooms have vases of sunflowers in them?"

"Yes. It helps when I can't be near you Angel. Not a lot, but some."

Angelica pulled back, lightly kissing him. "I Love you and no other. Come on, we need to get ready for tonight."

Peter groaned, moving so that his arm was wrapped around her waist as they moved back down the hall. "It means hours without you. Can't you come to my chambers once your bath is over? You can finish getting ready there?"

"Is that proper? I can ask Silver Mist if she doesn't mind?"

"I am High King. You are to be my wife and queen. When do you want to marry?"

"When? I.. I .. How soon can we make things official?"

Peter stopped in the middle of the hall, spinning to look at Angelica. "Here, take my outfit to my chambers. I have to go talk to Su."

Angelica looked confused, she took his outfit and blinked at him "What do you have in mind?"

Peter started hopping, he grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "We can marry tonight. Everyone will already be here and then you won't have to do anything again."

"Peter… how can you crown me High Queen without Aslan?"

He stopped in the middle of the hall again, "I.. don't know. But.. I want you with me."

Angelica smiled, "Peter. My love. We have been sleeping in the same bed for two years now. No one has said anything and they won't. I'll have Silver Mist come to your chamber to help me prepare. We don't have to marry tonight and add more stress to the Gentle Queen."

Peter hurried back to her side, arms once more around her, squishing the clothes between them. "Are you sure?"

Laughing, Angelica nodded, "Yes, It was only a matter time before we shared a room officially anyway."

"This is true. Remember that door that is always locked in my chambers?"

She nodded, head tilted to the side,

"I'll have it unlocked for you. It's the chambers for the woman I marry. Go find Silver Mist my love. I'll have your belongings moved to the Queens chambers before the ball." He kissed her quickly and hurried off down the hall.

Angelica laughed and shook her head as he took off. She went to her chambers first, smiling as Silver Mist was waiting for her. "Silver Mist.. do you always hang out in my chambers?"

Silver Mist laughed softly. "No Princess. But I knew you would need to be getting ready for the ball. So here I am."

Angelica laid the new clothes on the bed. "High King Peter wishes me to use the Queens chambers and his own to prepare."

Silver Mist smiled wider, clapping her hands in glee. "I will gather some things and meet you in the High Kings chambers. Go go, take the clothes."

Angelica laughed, gathering the new clothes and leaving the chambers as a few Animals came in to pack up her belongings for the move. "Thank you for moving my belongings. I really appreciate it"

The Animals bowed, a Kangaroo was in charge she bowed her head, "It's our pleasure Princess." The Kangaroo stopped removing clothes from the chest, "Should we address you as Majesty?"

Angelica stopped halfway out the door, "Not right now, Miss Kanga. Angelica is fine as well." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Angelica entered Peter's chambers, laying his outfit on the bed. A few moments later Peter entered the room. "Shall we open the door my Lady?" he said as he waved a key in the air. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Come on Angel, lets see your new room."

Angelica laughed, "How often will I be in the said room?" she followed him, her jaw dropping some at the room. Peter was opening the drapes letting in the late afternoon sunlight. "Blue, rose and gold seem to be the Queen's colors. What do you think?"

Angelica walked around the room, the bed was king sized with a thick fluffy comforter in blue. There were fluffy pillows at the top of the bed. There was a fireplace that could fit a Centaur in it across from the bed. She moved to a door and opened it "A bathroom?" the tub was big enough for a baby elephant or all of the Royals to swim in. it was sunk into the floor and appeared to have running water to it. There was a vanity to sit at after the bath, for pampering. There were fluffy towels on a rack just waiting for someone to use them. She walked back out into the room. The windows opened onto the balcony, a couch was placed between the windows for sitting on. There was a chest at the end of the bed, and two wardrobes along the wall. She twirled around the room, "Not sure what to do with all this space Peter?"

Peter walked over to Angelica, taking her into a waltz poise, "We dance my soon to be High Queen." He began to hum, waltzing around the room with her. The Animals entered into the room to the sounds of laughter from the High King and the Princess. "We hate to interrupt you Sire, but the ball will be starting in a few hours. Queen Susan has already retired to her chambers to prepare."

Angelica smiled, stopping their waltz with a kiss to Peter's lips. "Yes, King Peter should go to his chambers to bathe." She backed up from him, laughing when he pouted and clutched at her fingers.

"I don't wanna."

The Animals and Angelica laughed as the High King pouted about leaving his fiancé. "Let me bathe and then I will come to your chambers to finished dressing. Sound alright to you Highness?"

Peter smiled, pulling Angelica back to him to kiss her softly. "Alright. Go take your bath so you can tease me with your sunflower scent." He slowly let her go, moving back to his own chambers.

"Leave the door open Peter." Angelica said as she moved to the bathroom. Silver Mist floated into the room, following Angelica into the bathroom.

Peter smiled, whistling as he entered his chamber, to begin to prepare for the ball.

An hour or so later, Angelica enter Peter's chambers wearing a dressing gown. Silver Mist sat Angelica down in a chair, "King Peter will have to get a vanity in here if he expects you to dress in his presence. "

Angelica smiled as Silver Mist set to work drying and brushing her hair. "I am sure he will Mist. Peter spoils me."

Silver Mist turned Angelica in the chair, curling her hair and pulling some up into braids that wrapped around her head. She added a few pearls and rhinestones into the braids and curls as well. "You hair is getting as long as Queen Susan's, Princess."

Angelica nodded "Yes, I'll have to take the shears to it again soon."

Peter entered the room wearing his tan pants and tan shirt, his bare feet silent on the wood floor. "I like your curls Angel, please don't cut it." He came over to kneel at her feet.

Angelica cupped his face in her hands, "Susan is the only one allowed to have hair down to her feet. I'll have Mist cut it to my bottom. It will only be a couple inches Peter. You will still have hair to tug."

Peter smiled, turning his head to kiss her hands; he laid his head on her lap, his arms going around her hips. "I love you so much."

Angelica moved his hair from his eyes, "I love you muches too. Let Mist finish getting me ready. Go find your boots and tunic High King Peter." She giggled.

Peter gave her a squeeze before he got up and went over to his bed, sitting down on the chest he began to put his boots on. Watching as Mist finished decorating Angelica's hair and starting on her face. "Could you use the strawberry lip color Silver Mist? It tastes good when I kiss her."

Silver Mist giggled as she pulled the small jar of red lip color from the floor, adding it to Angelica's lips. She pulled another small jar from the floor, adding a shimmery bronze color to her eyelids, adding the kohl to rim her eyes. Stepping back she moved to the bed to fetch the dress. "Shall King Peter turn around?"

Angelica shook her head "No.. I have bottoms and a corset on. He'll be fine watching me dress. He'll have to get used to it won't he?" she giggled as Mist slipped the dress over her head and tied it up in the back.

Peter dropped the boot he was putting as he watched Angelica get the dressed. "You had to wear a corset didn't you?"

Angelica laughed again, "Of course Sire, how else shall I tempt the Magnificent King?"

Peter shook his head and laughed, picking up his boot and putting it on his foot where it belonged. Standing up he picked up Angel's ankle boots and knelt at her feet once more. "My Princess?"

Angelica lifted the dress enough to put her foot into her boot, and then the other one. She smiled at Peter, "My King, I thank you for the help. "She moved to the bed where his tunic lay and picked it up. "Let me help you dress."

Peter stood and walked to the bed; he stood with his arms to his side while Angelica put the tunic over his head and adjusted it. Taking the black belt she put it around his waist and buckled it. Moving back she smoothed her hands over his chest. "Now all you need is your crown." She moved over to the dresser where his crown sat when he didn't need to wear it. Picking it up she returned to his side "Shall I?" she asked holding the crown up.

Peter knelt down as he had down two years ago and let Angelica place his golden crown on his head. She brushed the hair from his eyes with a smile. "I do believe we should go to the throne room now or our Gentle Queen may turn to the Violent Queen."

Peter took Angelica's hand and placed it on his arm. "Very well. May as well go to the ball. Wouldn't want Su to come up here and collect us. And.. we can let everyone know our plans."

Angelica gave his arm a squeeze, "Alright. They will want to know when we plan to do this."

"How about six months from now?"

Silver Mist cleaned up and went back to the Queens chamber while the High King and the Princess discussed wedding dates. Angelica thought about this while they left.. their chamber and headed down to the throne room. "Six months should be enough time for Susan to get everything ready."

"Get what ready?" asked Susan appearing in front of them.

Peter grinned, pulling Angelica into his side, "Our wedding date."

"Ohhh I can plan it?" squealed Susan clapping her hands and hugging Angelica and then Peter.

Angelica laughed, "I can't plan anything and you know it Su. I would be honored if you would plan our wedding."

Susan looked at Peter, "You accept this?"

Peter nodded, "Of course I do. I suggested it. It will be six months from now."

"What will be six months from now?" Asked Edmund arriving with Lucy and Mr. Tumnus in tow.

"Our big brother is finally going to marry Angelica." Squealed Susan hugging Edmund tightly.

"Angelica will be Peter's wife and Queen. I am so excited!" chirped Lucy wrapping her arms around Angelica's waist.

Angelica wrapped her free arm around Lucy, holding her tightly. "Thank you Lucy. I can't wait."

"We need to go inside now. We have been keeping our people waiting long enough. Not to mention you need to announce to them that Angelica will be your wife." Said Susan, moving to the doors.

Making sure Angelica was by his side he followed Susan to the doors. "Are you ready my Lioness?"

Angelica nodded, standing straight and looking at the doors. "As ready as I usually am."

The royals stood in line and let the guards open the doors. All the guests in the throne room turned to watch as the Kings and Queens entered the room. Cheers erupted as the four walked to the thrones and sat down. Peter let Angelica stand by his right side, once everyone had calmed back down; Peter stood and took Angelica's hand in his. "I have an announcement. Fellow Narnians, we gather here tonight to celebrate the two year anniversary of The Battle of Beruna. In which we defeated the White Witch and ended the Everlasting Winter that covered Narnia."

Cheers rose among the crowd at Peter's words. He raised his hands to calm them down again, "I also have something else to say. Six months from now I am putting a matching ring on Princess Angelica's finger. I am taking her as my wife and Queen."

More cheers rose even louder than before. Chants of "Warrior Queen" and "High Queen Angel" were heard throughout the room. Peter pulled Angelica to his side, "They approve my love." Angelica smiled at the crowd and stepped forward, "Thank you. I love your High King and I can't wait until I can be called his wife."

Even more cheering had the royals laughing at their antics. Peter raised his hands, "Let us dance and party until our feet hurt."

After that the room resumed the calm party atmosphere of before and Peter was able to sit back down, Angelica smiled and perched on the arm of his throne. After about an hour, dinner was served and everyone ate and drank. Edmund avoided the ladies who seemed well into their cups; Susan kept the same glass no matter how many times someone came to refill it. Lucy snuck a glass of wine but gagged while Mr. Tumnus took the glass and exchanged it for cider. Peter had lost Angelica in the crowd and began to worry since Archenlanders had come for the celebration this year. Moving through the crowd, Peter heard voices coming from the balcony. Looking around the column he frowned seeing his fiancé with her hands in another mans. Before making a move and becoming a jealous man, Peter remind behind the column.

Angelica rolled her eyes at the young Duke from Archenland. For the fifth time he had taken her hands in his trying to kiss her knuckles and pull her closer while petting her hands. "For the fifth time I told you not to touch me." She removed his hands once again.

The Duke sighed once more, moving to clasp her hands once again. "Princess, a union between us be so much better than one between you and the High King. We could join the kingdoms."

Angelica growled low in her throat, her eyes changing as the lioness rose to the surface. "I said.. There will be _nothing _between us! Archenland and Narnia already have a treaty joining the two countries in peace. A marriage is not needed Duke. And even if there was one needed, your _request _would need to be in writing and go before the Monarchs. Touch me again and I will have your hands removed from your arms." She said as she pulled a dagger from somewhere on her person.

The Duke smirked at her, "Then I shall just have to write to the Monarchs. And then I will touch you all I want Princess." He moved to leave her when he looked up and saw the High King standing in the door way. "Your Highness… es. " he added on as he saw King Edmund and the two Queens beside the High King.

Angelica could only smile; she had smelled Peter standing there and knew he would make an appearance at some point. She was thankful he knew she could handle herself but would be close if she couldn't. She moved slowly to his side, curling into him with a soft feline purr coming from her throat. "My Kings and Queens, I do believe we have a usurper in our midsts."

It was Edmund who smirked at the Duke, "I wonder what your King would say knowing you were trying to take over? Not only take over, but take another man's Lady. Not only a lady but a royal who is engaged to the High King of your lands neighbor."

The Duke had an evil look on his face until a Centaur appeared behind the royals. "You asked for me Queen Susan?"

Queen Susan smiled, tilting her head towards the Duke. "Please escort the Duke to his chambers and post guards on all the exits. No one is to go in or out until King Lune and High King Peter have a chance to talk about this."

Orieus smiled, plucking the Duke from the balcony and moving with him around the crowd and to the floor the Archenland dignitaries were housed for the celebrations.

Once Orieus and the Duke where gone, Lucy looked up the older ones. "Angelica is beautiful tonight. I hope no one else tries to touch her." With that she linked her hand with Mr. Tumnus' and flounced back into the party.

Susan smiled at her sister "I do agree with Lucy. Angelica will make a wonderful Queen too bad our neighbors have such terrible people." With a toss of her hair she too returned to the party.

Edmund laughed, clapping his hand on Peter's shoulder "Angelica isn't even married to you or a Queen yet and everyone wants to start wars over her. Better marry her quickly Peter before someone steals her." With that he too returned to the party.

Peter wrapped his arms around Angel, ducking his head into her neck. "Perhaps we should marry quickly? A private ceremony and then with Aslan's blessing the crowning can be made public?"

"Are you that worried about this love?" Angelica asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Yes. The Duke is only the first of many I fear who will try to take you from us.. from me." He said, lifting his head to stare down at her. His hands cupping her face, her lion eyes still there. "I love you Angel. I know you can take care of yourself but I am scared."

Angelica laid her own hands over his face, thumbs rubbing back and forth "I love _you _Peter Pevensie. No one else matters to me. Only you, and no matter how we go about a wedding or a crowning I'll still love you."

Peter closed his eyes, moving his head against her hands like she had done to him a million times before. "Alright, to keep you safe my Angel, we'll marry tomorrow. You won't be used as a bargaining chip then." Turning his head he kissed her palms, taking her hands in his he smiled, "Where did you get that bloody dagger from anyway?"

Angelica laughed, closing her eyes at his question, "I have many talents my love. Normally I would keep a dagger or two on my person. My dress doesn't really allow for that right now." She pulled him to the balcony railing. She reached under the balcony with a smile, pulling another dagger from under it. "After you and the others were crowned and the Witches Followers removed or chased back to the North I talked to Orieus. He helped me place weapons at various points around the Cair."

Peter laughed kissing the top of her head. "So that is why you stay in certain places when alone. I watch you. You stay close when court is in session even if you have weapons on you, you made sure there were more at your hands."

Angelica nodded, putting the daggers back under the railing. She walked backwards, pulling him with her back to the throne room. "Come My King. I wish to dance the night away with you."

Peter laughed, moving with her to the throne room, taking her once more into his arms and waltzing her around the marble floor.

Six months from the two year celebration of the Battle of Beruna, another party was planned. It was to be a party in the evening to announce that High King Peter was married to Princess Angelica of Narnia. Peter wanted to have a private ceremony so that no one would try to sabotage it. So after dinner Peter dressed in a silver tunic, with a blue shirt under it and grey pants with dark grey boots. His golden crown was on his head and he waited in front of the small chapel.

Angelica was being fussed over by Susan and Lucy while Edmund leaned against the wall watching it all happen. Angelica just stood still, waiting till the girls had the gown just right. She ran her hands over the silk material, fingers tracing the diamond belt under her bust. She turned to look in the mirror behind her and gasped. The gown was white with a sweet heart neckline and sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The skirt of the gown went to the floor, about an inch off the floor in front so she could walk easier and about two inches laying on the floor. A diamond belt wrapped around under her breasts. Susan place a flower crown on her head, moving her curls over her shoulders.

Susan handed Angelica a pair of sandals with a smile. "Just for now, then you can put on the white ankle boots Miss Helen had made for you to wear after your married." Susan hugged her and went to stand in front of her.

Lucy laughed and hugged Angelica as well, "So many parties and this one is the best so far." She moved to stand in front of Susan.

Edmund came over and offered her his arm, "I am not Professor Kirke but will you allow me to walk you down the aisle and give you to my brother the High King?"

Angelica felt tears come to her eyes and nodded her head. "Please Edmund. I would be honored if you would walk me and give me away." She leaned over and kissed his cheek while placing her arm through his.

As the doors opened Edmund leaned over and whispered to her, "I told Peter if he didn't marry you one day I would do so. Either way, you weren't leaving any of us."

Angelica giggled and looked straight ahead, "Well.. that would have made things odd for your Guardian when she showed up."

Edmund bit his lip to keep from laughing as he stopped at the front of the chapel and turned to Peter, putting Angelica's hand into his and moving to stand beside his brother.

Peter held Angelica's hands in his own, listening as the vows where read and they repeated their vows. He slipped a silver ring with three yellow diamonds on the middle of the band onto her left ring finger. He kissed her hand.

Angelica turned Peter's hands over so she was holding his hands. She repeated her vows and slipped a matching silver band with three yellow diamonds on the band onto his left ring finger. She kissed his fingers.

Peter smiled and pulled her close to him, the words "You may kiss the bride" music to his ears. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the excitement and love he had inside him.

Angelica moaned into his mouth, kissing him back just as passionately. She would have kept kissing him had coughing not interrupted her.

Peter and Angelica pulled away from each slowly, smiles on their faces. They both turned to look to see who had coughed. Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and Angelica felt Lucy and Susan move to stand behind her. They looked at the doors of the chapel.

"Aslan!" cried Lucy.

Aslan stood in the doorway, a smile on his face. "I suppose I came back just in time."

Lucy was the first to move, moving down the aisle to Aslan's side, hugging him tightly. Susan and Edmund were next, followed by Peter and Angelica. "Welcome home Aslan." Said Peter.

Angelica wrapped her arms around the Lions neck, putting her face in his mane. "Welcome back Aslan. We've missed you very much."

"It does seem that I do not have to suggest a marriage between the Guardian and her King." He said with a chuckle.

Peter wrapped his arms around Angelica with smile, "No sir, I love my Guardian and can't see life without her. I had to make her mine."

Angelica leaned into Peter, "Aslan.. would you bless us as well?"

"Of course my child."

Peter and Angelica both kneeled in front of the Great Lion with heads bows. Aslan placed his paw on each of their shoulders, "May joy and peace surround you both, Contentment latch on your door, May happiness be with you now and forever more. With this marriage may Narnia see many more years of peace and prosperity." Aslan removed his paw and smiled down at the couple. "Rise, High King Peter and Queen Angelica of Narnia."

Angelica and Peter both stood up, smiles on their faces. "Thank you Aslan. Will you join us for the announcement and celebration?"

Aslan chuckled again, "Of Course child, We do have to let the people know Angelica is High Queen at your side Peter."

Peter could only smile and ducked his head. "Of course Aslan."

Lucy giggled, turning to walk with Aslan to the throne room of Cair Paravel. Susan and Edmund followed behind them with Mr. Tumnus while Angelica and Peter snuck a few more kisses before they too left the small chapel for the throne room.

The four kings and queens entered the throne room and took their places on their thrones. Angelica stood to the right of Peter's throne facing the crowd. Aslan moved into the room and stood in front of the four thrones, "Narnian's today is a day to rejoice. High King Peter has taken a wife." Cheers erupted throughout the room. "Princess Angelica, Guardian of High King Peter is now his wife." Even more cheers. "King Peter, Queen Angelica please step forward."

Peter stood up and took Angelica's hand, moving to stand next to Aslan. He moved a few steps down from Angel looking up at her with a smile on his face. Angelica looked down at Peter, confusion in her brown eyes, she looked at Aslan and saw Mr. Beaver approach.

"As High Queen, Angelica will rule by High King Peter's side. Her word will be law, the same as King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. She has proven herself to all that she is capable of being a partner and life mate to King Peter." Aslan looked at Mr. Beaver then to Peter, "King Peter if you please."

Peter smiled, reaching for the golden crown on the pillow Mr. Beaver held up to him. He took the crown made out of golden maple leaves, small sunflowers with yellow diamonds in the middle of them. It was made to look similar to his own crown. He removed the flower crown and replaced it with the crown of the High Queen. Once on her head, he stepped up to stand beside her.

"I give you High Queen Angelica the Warrior" said Aslan.

The crowd erupted into cheers once more, flowers and confetti fell from the rafters, "All hail High Queen Angelica!"

Angelica ducked her head into Peter's shoulder, smiling and laughing at the people she loved so very much.

Once again, Aslan disappeared from Narnia, leaving the monarchs to keep the peace. For another thirteen years peace reined in Narnia. Fighting Giants, making peace, helping neighboring kingdoms defend their boarders and defeating a few kidnapping attempts where just a few things The Pevensie's dealt with while ruling Narnia.

Almost 15 years to the day of their rule, rumor of a white stage being sighted in the forests had the royals bouncing with excitement to go on a hunt. Lucy begged Mr. Tumnus to come with them but after some debate he would stay behind.

Peter was literally bouncing on his feet as his horse was readied and Angelica couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're such a little boy Kingy."

Peter spun around and picked Angelica up, holding her up high as he spun her around. She laughed even more, tilting her head back and letting her arms lift into the air. He stopped and let her slide down his body, kissing her lips when her feet touched the ground. "Today I am a little boy my Angel. Today we forget that we rule for a few hours and race through the forests. And today, you race with me."

Angelica laughed, her arms wrapping around his neck, kissing him softly. "Aye my love, my heart. Today, we shall race the wind."

Lucy and Edmund appeared each smiling at the couple. Edmund helped Lucy mount the horse, before turning to the couple. "You two have never left the honey moon stage have you?" he laughed and mounted Philip, adjusting his brown cloak over the saddle and sitting up straight.

Lucy made sure her skirts where down over her boots and her cloak was out from under her. "I for one do not think I shall ever marry. I cause my poor Mr. Tumnus enough headaches."

Peter shook his head, "You still have much to learn little sister. And I do not think Tumnus would allow you to wed anyone but him."

Lucy had the grace to blush and duck her head, letting her long reddish-brown locks cover her face. Angelica hit Peter in the chest, "Leave her be Peter. She is happy and that is enough."

Peter had the grace to duck his own head this time. Susan had finally arrived and Peter went to help her into the saddle before moving back to Angelica once more. Kissing her neck with the neckline of her green gown left her skin exposed. "Come my Angel, we have a White Stage to hunt." He picked her up bridal style and placed her over the back of the black stallion she had raised from a colt.

Angelica laughed as Peter picked her up and placed her on the back of her horse. She could only shake her head at him as he in turned mounted his own horse and they all raced from Cair Paravel. It wasn't long until the monarch's spotted the white stage racing through the forests. They spurred their horses faster in chase. Peter was in the lead, followed by Angelica, Lucy and Susan. It took them a few moments to realize Edmund wasn't with them anymore. Turning back they found Edmund and Philip standing in the middle of the trail.

"Everything alright Philip?" Edmund asked, patting Philips neck.

Philip turned his head to look at his best friend and king, "I am not as young as I once was, Highness."

Edmund continued to pat Philips neck, as the others returned. "Come on Ed. What's taking so long?" asked Susan as she stopped next to him.

"Just catching my breath Su."

Lucy laughed as she appeared next, "What did he say back at the Cair Su?"

Susan giggled, "You ladies should stay here at the Ciar, I'll go get the Stage by myself and bring it back to you." She deepened her voice to sound like her brother.

Peter and Angelica arrived next, watching the siblings joke among themselves. Peter glanced up seeing a lit lamp post covered in vines. "What is this do you think?" he dismounted and turned to help Angelica from her horse. Edmund and the girls got off their horses and gathered around the post.

Susan raised her hand as if to touch it, "It seems like a dream I can't remember." She whispered.

Lucy looked around the space, "Or a dream of a dream you can't remember…. Spare Oom." She turned and began to walk.

Peter sighed, "Not again." He began to follow Lucy when Angelica grabbed his hand, "Peter…" he turned to look at her.

Angelica launched herself into his arms, kissing him as if their lives depended on it. "No matter what, remember I will always find my way back to you. I love you Peter Pevensie." She let go of him and stood still.

Peter wasn't sure what was going on, but he kissed her back none the less. "I can never forget my Angel. I love you so much Angelica Pevensie. Always." He took her hand and turned to follow Lucy and the others.

"Hurry up you two. Come on." Shouted Lucy.

"How come she is always running off?" grumbled Edmund as he too followed his sister into the trees.

"Because we allow her too." giggled Susan as she too vanished into the trees.

It wasn't long before the royals realized that the trees had disappeared and the branches weren't branches anymore, he kept his hand firmly locked with Angelica's. "These aren't branches…"

"They are.. coats.." whispered Susan.

Soon the deeper voices changed into children voices, grumblings and yelling before they all yelled as they fell from the wardrobe onto the hard wood floors of Kirke Manor in England. The children looked down at themselves, shock on each of their faces. The main door opened and Professor Kirke walked in, a look of surprise on his face. "OH… there you are." He looked at the four for a moment before looking around the room and then at the wardrobe itself. "You.. .. Angelica?"

Peter was the first to recover, jumping to his feet and going back into the wardrobe. "She was with me, her hand was in mine. I never let her go." He cried as he emerged from the wardrobe blinking back tears.

Professor Kirke sighed, tossing the ball in his hands, "What where all of you doing in there anyway?" he asked, collecting himself once more.

Susan stood up, putting her hand on Peter' shoulder as she looked at Professor, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you Sir."

Edmund and Lucy stood up, moving to stand by their siblings, the loss of one of their own starting to make its self known. Professor Kirke tossed the ball to Edmund, who caught it with a look of surprise on his face. "Try me." The Professor motioned for the siblings to follow him from the room, one by one they filed out, Peter was the last one to go. Walking once more to the wardrobe he looked inside it, the tears he held back falling from his eyes. "I won't forget Angel, I'll know you anywhere. And I know we will be together again. I love you Angelica Pevensie." He shut the doors and left the spare room and the scent of sunflowers that flowed around it.

Later that night Peter and Lucy snuck into the spare room, Angelica's absence weighing on them the most. Lucy opened the wardrobe doors and slipped inside; Peter waited for a few moments and sighed softly as she returned with a shake of her head.

"I do not think either of you will be returning that way. I have tried."

Peter and Lucy jumped at the voice from the darkness. "Professor." Said Peter.

Lucy moved to the Professors side, "Will we ever go back? Angelica…?"

Professor sighed looking at the wardrobe sadly, "I expect so child. When you least expect it. Who knows? Aslan works in mysterious ways. Keep your eyes open, and heart believing." He stood up, putting an arm around both children and walking out of the room. "Angelica will return Peter. She can travel worlds and she is after all your Guardian."

Peter turned with a small smile on his face, "She was more than that Professor, she was my best friend and wife."

Professor Kirke nodded, "Tomorrow, Perhaps you could write in the Book? Detail your adventures?"

Peter nodded, "Sure Professor. Good Night." Peter directed Lucy back to her room and he returned to his room as well. Dreams of a lion eyed girl plaguing his mind.

Angelica had kept her hand in Peters, but when it was all said and done, she found herself standing by the lamp post with the horses. She tried a few times to follow them but each time she was back at the lamp post again. Sighing, she mounted her horse again and led the other horses back to the Cair. She had to inform the people that their Kings and Queens had returned to the world that they had come from. It was a week Narnia time for Angelica to make preparations for the Royals personal items to be stored in the vault in the secret tower of the throne room. A week later she pulled Faun Tumnus into the council room. "We have to talk Tumnus." Said Angelica sitting down in the chair Peter had always sat in. It was still molded to his shape and she felt a little closer to him this way.

Tumnus wasn't sure what to make of Queen Angelica's summons but he entered the room and sat down in Lucy's chair. He missed his Valiant Queen so much. "What is there to speak of? They are gone, and you and I are all that is left."Tumnus slumped in his chair, tears forming in his eyes.

Angelica sighed, sniffing as she looked down at her hands, "I am going back Tumnus. My place is next to Peter. Your place is by Lucy. You have a choice, be put in limbo until they return to Narnia or come with me to the land they live in."

Tumnus was dumbfounded. He had been a faun all his life and he was pretty sure that fauns were not normal where his Queen lived. "How…? I am a faun. I wouldn't fit in."

Angelica shook her head, "Sleep or by Lucy's side Tumnus."

Tumnus looked at the Warrior Queen, he could see why so many called her Lady Lioness and why High King Peter would only smile when he asked her to duel someone. She was a fighter. "How..? I miss her."

Angelica stood up, her gown rustling with her movements. "I can create a portal to my Papa's in the land the Kings and Queens came from. We can stay there while you get adjusted to the new land. You.. will be changed Tumnus, you will be a human boy. A year or two older than Lucy. Do you accept this?"

Tumnus watched the Warrior Queen pace and thought about what she said. "I wouldn't be a faun any longer?" he looked down at his legs.

Angelica nodded, "For as long as we live in their world you would be a human boy. If we return to Narnia you would return to a faun. You would keep your memories but you would look like a human teenager."

Tumuns stood up, his hooves clicking on the marble floor of the council room, "I am Queen Lucy's Guardian. I love her Queen Angelica, the day they vanished… I was preparing to ask for her hand. It is why I remained behind that day." He stopped at her side, "I will do whatever needs to be done to be back at her side."

Angelica smiled down at Tumnus just as the council doors opened and Aslan walked in. "I thought you would say that Faun Tumnus."

"Aslan" both whispered as they kneeled.

"Rise both of you. You have much to do before you leave. Faun Tumnus, once you go through the door way you will change. Angelica will help you, you will be considered her brother in that world. You are prepared?"

"Yes, Great Aslan. I have protected Queen Lucy since she stepped foot into Narnia, I will continue to do so in whatever way is needed."

"Then Faun Tumnus, High Queen Angelica, go and prepare for the journey you both will take."

Angelica and Tumnus nodded at Aslan and left the council room. Angelica worked hard to prepare leaders in her absence. She informed only the council members of her plans to leave to go find the Queens and Kings, and that there was a good chance she wouldn't return.

By the time the day came for Angelica to make a portal her and Tumnus had done all they could to prepare Narnia for being without rulers. Angelica stood with Tumnus in the gardens of Cair Paravel where so many years ago Peter and her had played tag. She sniffled and looked at Tumnus he nodded at her. "I am ready."

Angelica smiled at him, making an outline of a door with her finger in the air. Tumnus was surprised when a wooden door appeared in the middle of the garden. "Have you always been able to do such?" Tumnus asked.

Angelica nodded, "I was born with magic. You yourself told me I was half Narnian." She turned the handled and opened the door, seeing her Papa's study in the door. She held her hand out, "Ready?"

Tumnus took her hand and together they stepped through the door leaving Narnia behind.


End file.
